


Держись рядом

by Kpo, Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpo/pseuds/Kpo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://lazy_daze.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lazy_daze.livejournal.com">lazy_daze</a><br/><b>Переводчики:</b> KpoВонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> Addie Dee<br/><b>Пейринг:</b>  Винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Таймлайн:</b> действие фика происходит после шестого сезона<br/><b>Саммари:</b> <i>«Ты знаешь, почему. Я не брошу моего брата».</i><br/>После падения стены Сэм не может обходиться без прикосновений и близости Дина. Винчестерам приходится столкнуться с ситуацией, когда их зависимость друг от друга становится буквальной</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держись рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay The Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255063) by [lazy_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze). 



Сэм продержался пять дней, бледный, с дикими глазами и складками в уголках рта. Очнувшись после падения стены и краткосрочной комы, он сцепил зубы и двигался вперед, с чем бы ни пришлось столкнуться.

Пяти с половиной дней хватило, чтобы сбежать от мстительного экс-союзника, ставшего богоподобным монстром, провести лихорадочное расследование в области, в которой ни Сэм, ни Дин не разбирались, и расписаться в собственном бессилии.

Хватило, чтобы вместе молча отправиться на встречу с Касом. Прежний Сэм озвучил бы очевидное: это ловушка, и Дин бы ему ответил: а что еще остается? Но спорить было не с кем: вместо брата рядом маячила пустая оболочка, а бывший друг превратился в сияющий ужас. 

Хватило, чтобы увидеть, как Кастиэль, вспыхнув сверхновой, исчез в саморазрушительной агонии взрыва – прекраснее и кошмарнее, чем все, что Дин видел в жизни, а он повидал немало.

Дин по сей день не знал, было это самопожертвованием или роковой случайностью. Взрыв, который, казалось, снесет полмира, ограничился полем в Кентукки: уничтожил бесчисленное множество душ из Чистилища, одного запутавшегося ангела, остатки Джимми Новака и выжег подчистую широкую полосу травы. Тянуло на победу, но таковой не ощущалось.

Все указывало на случайность – Кастиэль казался безжалостным и непримиримым, он творил такое, за что Дин никогда бы его не простил, не щадил ни друзей, ни бывших союзников, разрушил стену в голове Сэма, но все же... Иногда люди поступают правильно, даже если в них больше не веришь. Порой доброе начало оказывается сильнее. Пусть Кас больше не был старым добрым Касом, но он смотрел на Дина в момент ослепительной вспышки, и в его взгляде, таком знакомом, мешались понимание, смирение и просьба о прощении. И когда все закончилось и на землю опустилась тьма, разве Дин не имел права верить, что видел именно это?

Сэм отключился тогда прямо посреди выжженного поля – едва погасло сияние, упал как подкошенный, марионеткой с обрезанными нитями. Дин не поддался панике, запретил себе думать о том, как потеряет брата – снова – после единственного друга – снова – и бросил все силы на то, чтобы доставить Сэма обратно к Бобби.

Пульс у брата бился сильно и размеренно, дыхание выровнялось, и он почти открыл глаза, когда Дин тащил его в помятую машину. По крайней мере глазные яблоки не метались под веками хаотично, как в последний раз, когда Сэм впал в беспамятство, сражаясь в глубине подсознания в одному ему понятной битве.

Он очень мало рассказывал. Лишь голые факты: что время, проведенное в аду, теперь расстелилось перед ним как на ладони, но он держится. Вот и все. Временами Дину становилось страшно: бесстрастное выражение лица брата напоминало о другом Сэме, бездушном ублюдке. Дин задавался вопросом – возможно ли, что тело Сэма банальным инстинктом самосохранения пытается избавиться от порванной на ошметки души, как от поврежденного органа? Но бескрайнее сожаление во взгляде Сэма, боль и страх, которые, возможно, он сам до сих пор не осознал, вышибали воздух из легких. От железного доказательства, что у брата есть душа, пусть и освежеванная, легче не становилось. 

Они не разговаривали про ад, про бесконечные годы, прокручивающиеся у Сэма в голове. В тот момент над ними висела угроза понасущнее. И пусть Сэм был бледен до синевы и натянут, как струна, зато дееспособен – большего Дин и просить не мог. А потом угроза исчезла, и у Сэма, похоже, закончился завод.

– Небось, дожидался, пока завладеешь моим внимание целиком, спиногрыз, – пробормотал Дин, затаскивая ужин в комнату. Сэм, как обычно, начал слегка ерзать, стоило Дину опуститься на кровать рядом. Сэм достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы есть и пить, и его положили в гостевой – покрытой плесенью по углам, как и все неиспользуемые комнаты в доме Бобби, но уж всяко лучше бункера.

Широкоплечий, здоровенный Сэм, как ребенок, потер глаза спросонья – странно выглядело. Но, сонный и расслабленный, он казался таким живым. Могло быть гораздо хуже – Дин сходу назвал бы сотню вариантов – хотя и дико, что Сэм, на его глазах выросший волевым, независимым человеком, теперь не мог даже ложку сам держать.

Дин поставил тарелку супа на столик у кровати и, подхватив Сэма под мышки, помог ему сесть. Сэм распахнул глаза и шумно, будто в раздражении, выдохнул, вызвав у Дина удивленную улыбку. Сэм то и дело приходил в себя со времен поля, но не до конца. Подобные моменты просветления обнадеживали.

– Жуй-жуй, глотай, инвалид, – подбодрил Дин, и Сэм закатил глаза.

– Томатный? – сварливо проскрипел он. Сэм и раньше что-то бормотал, потому Дин не сразу разобрал вопросительную интонацию.

– Не, чувак, куриный. Супчик на все случаи жизни. На ветеранах преисподней не тестировано, но я оптимист. 

Положа руку на сердце, Дин бы не поручился за то, что большая посудина красноватой жижи пойдет на пользу, но не говорить же об этом вслух. Поначалу он помогал Сэму: отламывал кусочки хлеба, поддерживал руку с ложкой, а когда удостоверился, что тот не перевернет на постель содержимое тарелки, просто остался рядом.

С каждой новой ложкой взгляд Сэма прояснялся и становился все тревожнее. 

– Что с Касом? – сглотнув, неуверенно поинтересовался он.

У Дина внутри все оборвалось.

– Ты не помнишь? – спросил он осторожно: стена в голове Сэма исчезла, но все равно не хотелось просить его вспоминать. Сэм прикрыл глаза, вздрогнул и снова взглянул на Дина:

– Я… Погоди. Кажется, я помню… Поле?

Дин кивнул.

– Да. Мы устроили там заварушку, и Кас… 

– Изобразил сверхновую, – закончил Сэм с искренней грустью. Он помнил. Его даже хватило на сожаление. В этом весь Сэм.

Дин лишь снова кивнул. Сэм облизал губы. 

– Я никогда не рассказывал, что произошло после падения стены.

– Тебе не обязательно, – перебил Дин, – главное, не усугубляй.

– Нет, думаю, хуже не будет. Расскажи, что произошло по-твоему.

Самое жуткое из всей злоебучей херни, когда-либо с ним случавшейся, а случалось с ним немало. Дин прикусил губу.

– Ты отключился где-то на сутки, потом проснулся, пошел нас искать. Пока Кас строил из себя атомный реактор, ты был в порядке. Ну, в таком, относительном, хитровыделанном порядке – ходил, ел, спал, разговаривал. А после того, как он… В общем, ты снова отключился. А теперь сидишь тут в кровати, ешь суп, а я раздумываю, не прикупить ли прикид шаловливой медсестры.

Дин лишний раз на брата дышать боялся, лишь бы ему не стало хуже – Сэм впервые столько говорил о случившемся.

Он смотрел прямо на Дина, нервно водя руками по постели рядом с его ногой. Вроде как невзначай коснулся ладонью вытертой джинсы, но вздохнул, словно с облегчением, не отрывая пристального взгляда.

– Я распался на части, в голове. На себя без души, себя из ада. Мне нужно было собрать себя воедино. Когда я проснулся, я помнил и ад, и что делал без души, все разом. И я не мог… Когда я тебя увидел, я понял, что не могу так оставаться, потому что нужно… – Сэм явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Нужно тебя защищать.

Дин не знал, то ли рассмеяться, то ли прослезиться, поэтому просто приподнял бровь.

– Да, знаю. Я был не в состоянии кого-то защищать, тем более тебя. Но тебе… нам же грозила опасность, понимаешь? Я не мог задействовать все свои «Я» – слишком ущербным получался результат, поэтому снова разделил сознание. «Я», побывавший в аду, скрылся сам. Я продолжал его чувствовать, стена ведь рухнула, но справлялся.

– Господи, Сэмми, – пробормотал Дин. Он помнил, каково это – знать, что в голове притаилось чудовище, готовое в любой миг вылезти и уничтожить тебя. Только в сто раз хуже. Дин осторожно сжал плечо Сэма, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

Сэм судорожно выдохнул и почти сумел улыбнуться в ответ на прикосновение.

– Вот как-то так. Когда опасность миновала, я просто перестал сдерживать ту, спрятавшуюся, часть меня. «Он» вернулся, и все навалилось снова.

– И… – Дин прочистил горло. – Оно до сих пор здесь? Или ушло, опять отделилось? Ты ведь очнулся.

Взгляд Сэма расфокусировался, и лицо на долю секунды изменилось, будто бесконечно состарилось – одряхлело – напугав Дина до смерти. Миг – и страх прошел так же внезапно, как появился. 

– Все еще тут. 

Сэм вцепился в ногу Дина, позорно, изо всех сил. Наверно, это могло показаться странным, но почему-то не казалось: всего лишь Сэм, пусть и судорожно хватающийся за Дина.

Дин, не задумываясь, накрыл напряженную ладонь своей. Взгляд Сэма стал осмысленнее, и Дин крепче сжал пальцы. 

– Как ты… Не знаю. Как ты вообще в сознании держишься? Со мной всякое случалось, но это все пустяки в сравнении.

Сэм медленно покачал головой.

– Не знаю, не уверен. Я чувствую, оно там, и если я начинаю вглядываться пристальнее… – он втянул воздух. Дин погладил его ладонь, и Сэм осторожно выдохнул. – Оно внутри, болит, но не остро, а как забинтованная рана.

«Кровь пропитывает бинты», – мелькнуло в голове Дина.

– Не трогай ее, – вместо этого сказал он. Прозвучало слишком похоже на «не трогай стену», что, конечно, очень помогло, но Сэм лишь твердо вернул взгляд:

– Я не буду.

Дин отнес тарелку на кухню, а когда вернулся, Сэм уже спал тяжелым глубоким сном. Он теперь дольше бодрствовал и ни разу еще, с тех пор как очнулся, столько не говорил, но Дин старался не обращать внимания на огонек надежды, затеплившийся внутри. Уж слишком легко они гасли.

***

Той ночью, впервые после падения стены, Сэму приснился кошмар. Дина выдернуло в реальность криком, и он словно воочию увидел крошечное пятно крови, расцветающее на бинтах. 

Он сморгнул видение и поспешил вверх по лестнице, проклиная себя, что вырубился на кушетке, а не остался с Сэмом. Вцепился в косяк и, прежде чем ворваться внутрь, быстро осмотрел комнату. Безумно вращая глазами, Сэм бился на кровати; ноги запутались в простыне. Но заметив Дина в дверном проеме, он неловко застыл, тяжело дыша. 

– Дин…

Дин ввалился в комнату и рухнул на колени у изголовья. 

– Тише, Сэмми, все в порядке, посмотри на меня, это просто сон. С тобой все хорошо, ты меня слышишь?

Сэм смотрел прямо на него, но, казалось, на самом деле не видел. Дин положил руку ему на плечо, и только тогда взгляд брата сфокусировался. Сэм моргнул, испустил долгий дрожащий вздох и постепенно обмяк.

– Ох черт, – хрипнул он. – Ох ты ж черт, Дин.

– Все в порядке, все хорошо, – бессмысленно повторял Дин, гладя по плечу, пока Сэм не остановил его, прижав ладонь. Дин замер – почудилось, будто Сэм хочет его оттолкнуть, будто любое прикосновение ему невыносимо. Дин помнил, каково это, помнил, как фантомные боли адских пыток, кромсавшие его по ночам, становились реальнее от чужих рук, будто выжигавших клеймо на коже. Но Сэм обхватил ладонь и прижал к себе обратно, словно она дарила ему покой. 

– Извини, – пробормотал он, обводя большим пальцем запястье Дина.

– Заткнись, – мгновенно отозвался Дин. – Не смей извиняться. Тебе уже лучше? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Сэм набрал воздуха и медленно выдохнул. 

– Нет, кажется, я в порядке.

– А спать сможешь?

Сэм хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся.

– Сегодня уже вряд ли, пожалуй. Но попробую.

От жесткого пола разом заныли колени. Дин, выждав, попробовал отстраниться, но Сэм тут же распахнул глаза, неуловимо напомнив себя пятилетнего, ищущего в старшем брате спасения от кошмаров.

– Ш-ш-ш. Я только воды налью и сразу вернусь, буду прямо здесь, рядом, – Дин мотнул головой в сторону соседней кровати.

Сэм кивнул и ослабил хватку, позволив отнять руку. Дин поднялся и направился к выходу.

Стоило занести ногу над порогом, как Сэм с шипением втянул воздух и – Дин даже обернуться не успел – зашелся криком. Адреналин выплеснуло в кровь с такой силой, что стало видно ярко и четко, до рези в глазах: Сэм подскочил на кровати и скатился с нее, волоча за собой спутанные простыни. Дин рванул к нему и, столкнувшись на полпути, схватил в охапку.

Сэм вцепился отчаянно и замолчал; комната еще мгновение звенела тишиной. Дин рефлекторно ощупывал его, проверяя, не ранен ли, пытаясь успокоить. Сэм тихо стонал, дрожал мелко под руками, и Дин едва не подпрыгнул, вдруг ощутив большие горячие ладони на животе и груди, под майкой. Сэм тут же замер и успокоился, облегченно навалившись всем своим немалым весом.

Дин разинул рот и захлопнул обратно. Дыхание Сэма постепенно выравнивалось; они полулежали посреди комнаты: Дин обнимал брата, а тот уткнулся ему в шею, крепко прижимаясь ладонями к голой коже. От чересчур интимного прикосновения хотелось уйти, остаточный адреналин подгонял к действию. К тому же с задранной майкой Дин чувствовал себя нелепо донельзя, но сидел смирно.

– Прости, – коротко и тепло выдохнул Сэм в шею, но не двинулся с места. – Я… прости.

– Не хочешь объяснить мне, в чем дело, Сэмми? – спокойно спросил Дин. Он не то что б протестовал, но их обычным способом борьбы с кошмарами всегда было похлопать по плечу и глотнуть виски. Подобное новшество озадачивало, хоть и не так сильно, как могло бы.

Сэм покачал головой.

– Ты… хм. Не знаю, от тебя становится лучше. Только ты отошел, и оно опять накрыло, до воя… – Сэм замолчал и прижался теснее, по-детски непосредственно ища защиты. В груди потеплело, хоть Дин никогда в этом не признался бы.

– Ладно, – тихо отозвался он, поглаживая спину Сэма. Пусть так. Должность Сэмовой подушки безопасности не худшая из тех, что ему выпадали. Невероятно, что Сэм вообще ходил, спал и функционировал с преисподней в голове, это стоило чего угодно.

– Боже, как я устал, – пробормотал Сэм.

Поднявшись на ноги, Дин отвел его обратно в постель, уложил, ни на миг не размыкая хватки вокруг запястья. Однако стоило им отдалиться друг от друга, как между бровей Сэма залегла складка, хотя он казался спокойным. 

– Я буду тут. Думаешь, сможешь поспать?

– Да, – кивнул Сэм. – Плохо стало, только когда ты ушел из комнаты.

– Больше не уйду, – пообещал Дин, отпуская его.

Сэм тут же повернул ладонь и вцепился в запястье Дина, не давая отстраниться. 

– Сэм…

– Сейчас, еще минутку, – Сэм пялился на сомкнутые пальцы и дышал, глубоко и медленно, будто заставляя себя успокоиться.

Дин невольно скривил губы. 

– Сэм, ну глупо же. Давай, двигайся, я тут лягу, и уже поспим, черт возьми. 

Сэм сцепил зубы и поднял на Дина упрямый взгляд.

– Нет! Со мной все будет в порядке.

Закатив глаза, Дин отнял руку. Сэм задрожал, но стоило Дину его отпихнуть и забраться в кровать рядом, как дрожь утихла.

– Дин, тебе не обязательно…

– Я хочу спать, ты хочешь спать с огромным плюшевым медведем. Утром разберемся, – буркнул Дин, натянул на них одеяло и отвернулся. Сэм завозился за спиной, уткнулся лбом в шею Дина и всунул ступню ему между ног. 

Они уже сто лет не спали вместе, и в те несколько раз, когда по каким-либо причинам оказывались в одной кровати – последний номер в мотеле и прочее, – мостились каждый на своем краешке. Близость Сэма ощущалась странно, непривычно было делить постель с кем-то, кроме Лизы. 

Воспоминание о ней привычно отозвалось тупой болью. Сэм на Лизу походил мало, даже за спиной: совсем другой запах, да и габариты несколько отличались, но Дин всегда испытывал потребность приглядывать за братом. И теперь он ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему было хорошо. Возможность что-то наладить и исправить собственными руками, принести пользу, делала его по-настоящему счастливым, а уж теперь... С Сэмом дела обстояли хуже некуда, насколько – еще только предстояло узнать, но он нуждался в Дине – и казалось, будто жизнь налаживается.

Дин проснулся от шагов Бобби где-то в глубине коридора. Когда дверь стала открываться, он очнулся уже достаточно, чтобы сонно сощуриться, но не настолько, чтобы отодвинуться от Сэма. Медленно разлепил глаза и посмотрел на Бобби, пытаясь пожать плечами так, чтобы не потревожить Сэма. Тот прижимался сзади во сне, уткнувшись носом куда-то в плечо и крепко обхватив рукой.

Бобби открыл было рот, но Дин приложил палец к губам, и Бобби закрыл его обратно. Возвел глаза к потолку, покачал головой и удалился прочь из комнаты.

Чтобы не засмеяться, Дин зарылся лицом в подушку. Затем принялся потихоньку выбираться из постели. Поначалу придерживал Сэма, потом отпустил и начал осторожно пятиться от кровати.

Сэм завозился и засопел, но не проснулся. Дин сделал еще шаг назад и почти на минуту замер на пороге, наблюдая. Ничего не случилось, поэтому он тихо развернулся и спустился по лестнице вслед за Бобби.

– Даже знать не хочу, – Бобби подвинул к нему кружку с кофе. Дин повертел ее в руках, покачал головой.

– Да я сам не особо понимаю. Ему довольно хреново, но он в порядке, куда больше, чем положено с такой херней в башке. Похоже, ему помогает человеческая близость. По мне так всяко лучше сверхъестественной стены в голове.

Бобби почесал кепку.

– Но не многим надежнее. Ведь тоже временно, как и стена? 

Дин развел руками.

– А че б нет? Ну, нужно Сэму по ночам с кем-то тискаться. Я слышал, женатые пары с этим всю жизнь справляются. Не бог весть какой подвиг.

– Да-а, но… – Бобби резко замолк, и Дин расслышал приближающиеся шаги Сэма.

– Дин?

– Хей, друг, как ты?

Сэм закатил глаза.

– Я не деградировал до шестилетки, если что, – сказал он, но быстро прошел к Дину и придвинул к нему стул. Только приблизился и тут же ожил, на лицо вернулись краски. – Доброе утро, Бобби.

– Здорово видеть тебя на ногах. Кофе будешь?

– Не откажусь.

Дин и раньше осознавал, что у них с Сэмом иное восприятие личного пространства; находись кто другой так близко, у Дина шерсть встала бы дыбом. Но сейчас Сэм сидел ближе обычного на лишний дюйм, Дин ощущал его присутствие кожей, чувствовал жар тела на расстоянии, задевал рукой руку. Сэм отхлебнул кофе и поморщился, покосился на Дина.

– Мне ведь кажется, или кофе в самом деле дерьмовый?

– Отрадно знать, что ты не растерял свои мещанские замашки, – ухмыльнулся Дин.

Бобби состроил гримасу.

– Пойду сахара принесу.

Вернувшись, он окинул их взглядом.

– Вы же в курсе, возможно, это само не пройдет.

Сэм вздернул бровь, и Дин пояснил:

– Он видел, как я исполнял роль твоей подушки.

– О.

Бобби прочистил горло.

– Ты и сейчас практически у Дина на коленях сидишь. Знаешь, ведь пару дней назад ему приходилось тебя с ложки кормить, а теперь ты уже вовсю разгуливаешь и критикуешь мой кофе. Прогресс налицо. Если все, что для этого требуется – обнимашки по ночам, невелика проблема. Ну, пока меня не просят выступать добровольцем.

Рассмеявшись, Сэм потер шею.

– Думаю, м-м-м, тебе не придется беспокоиться. 

Дин вздернул бровь, ожидая продолжения. Сэм со вздохом пожал плечами, обращаясь уже к нему.

– Мне кажется, дело именно в тебе.

– Я чертовски польщен, но ты же ни с кем другим не пробовал. Может, просто нужна чья-то близость, человеческое тепло.

Сэм помотал головой, взглянул на Бобби. Тот возвел глаза и забурчал о чрезвычайной важности делах, которые дожидаются его во дворе.

– Думаю, после того как я тебя тискал всю ночь, как мягкую игрушку, твое уважение я потерял навсегда.

Дин было открыл рот возразить, но Сэм не дал.

– Да шучу я, шучу. По большей части. Просто… Помнишь, я рассказывал, что творилось у меня в голове, пока я был в отключке?

– Ты сказал, что разделился.

– Да. Тот я, что помнил ад, спросил, зачем мне помнить, если я могу просто остаться в своей голове, где все ощущалось реальным, и без адовых воспоминаний.

– Так почему ты?..

Сэм принялся оттирать пятнышко со стола.

– Я не мог оставить тебя одного.

Дину было не привыкать жертвовать собой ради других, тем более ради Сэма. Такая у него жизнь, нормальная или нет, но уж какая есть. Он никогда не сожалел об этом. И никогда не умел принимать чужие жертвы. Не знал, что чувствовать и как реагировать. Когда отец заключил сделку, Дин не мог осознать его поступок, он не укладывался в голове и вызывал один вопрос – зачем?

Он бы не выбрал для Сэма фальшивой жизни в придуманном мире. Он желал, чтобы Сэм очнулся, даже помня про ад, потому что Сэм хотел и заслуживал второго шанса на жизнь – ради мести, справедливости или ради охоты. 

Но Сэм выкарабкался ради него. И эта простая истина сквозила в том, как он отводил глаза, как вторгался в личное пространство Дина, прижимался локтем. От нее, непостижимой и пугающей, становилось тесно в груди.

– Мне кажется, именно ты сдерживаешь мои кошмары. Подсознательно я помню, что сделал и почему. Обещание, которое я дал самому себе, помогает держаться. Не бросать тебя здесь одного. Ну, как-то так.

– Я – твой бинт, – вырвалось у Дина.

– Что?

– Ничего, – быстро замял Дин. – Э-э… спасибо. – Неподходящее слово, но что еще скажешь? Сама ситуация и без того излишне красноречива.

Сэм потер подбородок, встал из-за стола. Потоптался на месте, а затем отошел вылить остатки кофе.

– Короче, – сполоснув чашку, Сэм поставил ее вверх дном на переполненную сушилку. – Бобби прав, я иду на поправку. Поживем – увидим. 

Дин откинулся на спинку стула.

– Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?

– Здесь? – Сэм обернулся и, прислонившись к раковине, вытер руки об джинсы. – Хорошо. Нормально.

Дин кивнул, поднялся на ноги, оглянулся и принялся пятиться в сторону кабинета. Остановившись у письменного стола, крикнул:

– А теперь?

– В порядке, – заорал Сэм в ответ. – Только… мутит слегка. Голова будто вот-вот разболится. И тревожно так, адская хрень словно затаилась и только и ждет, чтобы вылезти наружу.

Дин вернулся, обошел кухонный стол кругом и остановился прямо напротив Сэма.

– А сейчас лучше?

– Да. Странно.

– Это все целительная сила моего очарования.

Сэм закатил глаза, а Дин, не до конца осознавая, что делает, дотронулся до его щеки.

– А так еще лучше? Просто вчера ты вроде как хотел… физического контакта, – Дин героически попытался проигнорировать, как это прозвучало, но Сэм залился краской.

 

– Ага. Еще лучше, – он медленно и глубоко вздохнул, не отводя глаз.

Дин убрал руку.

– Ладно. Давай просто подождем до завтра, хорошо? Так уж и быть, можешь не умолять – сегодня тоже поспим вместе.

Сэм опустил голову, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, Дин поднял палец.

– Даже и не начинай! Правила такие: не стесняться и не извиняться. А я сохраняю за собой право называть тебя Самантой до скончания времен.

– Дин, брось. Это ведь не лучшее решение.

Дин свел брови.

– Ты вспомни, что мы пережили. В ад и обратно, а ты еще и срок длиной в вечность отмотал на пару с обозленным дьяволом. А теперь мы оба тут, живые и даже на ходу. За что извиняться?

Сэм напряг челюсть, будто собрался спорить, но лишь отвел взгляд.

– Ладно. В конце концов, я поправлюсь.

Дин имел в виду несколько другое, но хрен с ним.

***

Пару недель спустя все устаканилось, но вместе с тем зашло в тупик. В доме воцарилось постоянное напряжение. Они никогда не задерживались у Бобби так надолго, и Дин разрывался между потребностью заботиться о брате и желанием отправиться в путь.

– Мы не можем тут торчать вечно, Дин, – заявил Сэм, проматывая ленту новостей. Они только что позавтракали и сидели друг напротив друга, бессознательно соприкасась ногами под столом. 

Дин скривил губы, наблюдая, как Бобби открыл холодильник, обозрел пустое пространство и захлопнул его с недовольным бурчанием. Сэм был прав, но…

– Может, еще недельку подождем?

Днем они старались держаться рядом, но Сэм чувствовал себя вполне нормально, если Дин отходил недалеко, до свалки или еще куда. Они так и не выяснили максимальное расстояние, которое мог вынести Сэм, и Дин не особо рвался ставить эксперименты. Им даже не обязательно было прикасаться друг к другу в течение дня, но взгляд Сэма ближе к вечеру становился настолько напряженным, что Дин сам старался «случайно» хлопнуть брата по плечу или пропихнуться мимо, даже если места более чем хватало.

Они так и продолжали спать вместе: ночами становилось гораздо хуже. Дин на память не жаловался, но не мог припомнить, чтобы бывало иначе: спокойные ночи и сладкие сны никогда им не доставались. Всякая дрянь, гнездящаяся в подсознании, любит выбираться наружу под покровом тьмы, когда лежишь расслабленный и уставший.

Неделей раньше Сэм сказал, что ему стало лучше. Заявил, будто ему достаточно, чтобы Дин находился в одной с ним комнате, и той же ночью проснулся с воплями, раздирая руки в кровь, объятый таким ужасом, что Дину пришлось снять рубашки с обоих и пару минут исполнять роль плюшевого медведя, пока Сэм не перестал орать. Дин не горел желанием пережить подобное еще раз.

Но сколько не убеждал Сэма, тот продолжал комплексовать и замыкаться в себе. Охота пошла бы им на пользу – проветриться, встряхнуться, найти дело и пристрелить какую-нибудь сверхъестественную сволочь. Да только Сэм с тех пор, как пришел в себя, не переступал порога дома. Кто знал, какие кошмары сдерживал Дин в голове брата и что могло выпустить их наружу, особенно во время охоты. 

– Нет уж, еще неделю я вам здесь тухнуть не дам, – огорошил Бобби. Он подбоченился и напоминал сварливую домохозяйку, о чем Дин мудро промолчал. – Я вас люблю как родных, парни, сами знаете, но оттого, что вы здесь торчите, никому лучше не становится, а мне так в последнюю очередь. В машине или в мотеле вы точно так же будете рядом друг с другом, а мы втроем здесь скоро глотки друг другу перегрызем.

– Что ж, я слышал, в это время года в Мичигане очень мило, – Сэм со стуком захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Похоже, Дина не спрашивали.

***

В школе Мартин Хай города Мартин, штат Мичиган, пропадали учителя испанского. В захолустной школе захолустного фермерского городишки это сразу бросалось в глаза. Сэм и Дин отслеживали несколько новостных сайтов и форумов, но, пока второго из четверых пропавших не обнаружили мертвым, ни на одном из сайтов об исчезновениях не упоминалось. 

– Думаешь, какой-нибудь выпускник жаждет мести за проваленный экзамен? – спросил Дин, направляясь на восток.

Сэм перелистнул страницу статьи, распечатанной еще у Бобби.

– Рабочая версия, – согласился он. – Узнаем больше, когда пообщаемся с учителями и школьниками.

– Копы или ФБР?

– В таких маленьких городках ФБР люди пугаются до икоты, – наморщил нос Сэм. – К копам они относятся получше.

– Пожалуй, да. Ну, копы так копы.

До города они добрались слишком поздно, чтобы кого-то опрашивать, поэтому сразу поехали в мотель. Дин по привычке взял номер с двумя кроватями и, едва переступив порог комнаты, осознал, что зря. Ситуация вдруг показалась абсурдной, будто до этого такой не была. Они с Сэмом обменялись взглядами и бросили сумки по обе стороны от ближней к двери кровати.

Дин осторожно поглядывал на брата, стараясь не палиться. Все это: приезд в новый город, мотельный номер на двоих, заселение – их обычная рутина – было в новинку для темного озлобленного двойника с сотней лет адских мучений за плечами, что засел в голове Сэма.

Сэм выглядел неплохо. Спокойный и собранный, настолько Сэм, что иногда казалось – это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Все найденные заметки они приклеили на стену над маленьким столиком рядом с местной картой, коротко проговорили детали и в процессе увлеклись по-настоящему, начали получать удовольствие. В последнее время им было не до охот, и Дин с удивлением осознал, насколько ему не хватало банального удовлетворения от расследования. Судя по легкой улыбке Сэма, ему – тоже.

Мыслями Дин полностью погрузился в новое дело, видимо, поэтому, не задумываясь, и предложил смотаться за пиццей в соседний квартал.

– Конечно, – рассеянно отозвался Сэм, изучая страницу школы на Фейсбуке, и Дин отправился прочь.

В тот момент как в двух кварталах от мотеля показалась рыже-зеленая вывеска пиццерии, у Дина появилось странное чувство. Он глянул в зеркало заднего вида, опасаясь преследования, и ничего не увидел – только маленький красный огонек вывески мотеля, все еще различимый вдалеке. Вдалеке. Дин впервые уехал так далеко от Сэма, с тех пор как… С тех самых пор.

Дин громко выругался и крутанул руль, разворачиваясь посреди дороги. Влетел на стоянку считанные минуты спустя и ворвался в комнату.

Брата за компьютером не оказалось, Дина накрыло волной слепой паники. А потом он увидел Сэма. Тот забился в угол: обнимая колени, стараясь вжаться в стену. 

– Бля, Сэм, Сэмми, я здесь, – выдохнул Дин, упал рядом, отвел ладони Сэма от лица. На прикушенном кулаке остался краснеть глубокий след от зубов. Сэм с силой втянул воздух.

Дин запихал его руки себе под два слоя одежды, зашипев от холода, вжал в себя, уткнул лицом в шею. Сэм растекся по Дину и мигом расслабился, успокаиваясь.

– Черт, прости, я законченный идиот, я забыл, ты не поверишь, тупо забыл.

Сэм завозился, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть Дину в лицо.

– Я сам забыл, – ответил хрипло, будто до этого орал, прикусив кулак. – Наверно, мы так и не привыкли.

– Я должен был…

– Эй. Раз уж мне не нужно извиняться, то и ты не должен.

Дина бесила такая логика.

– Окей. Но прежде, чем заняться охотой, мы выясним предел твоих возможностей.

– Хоть развлечемся.

Дин пожал плечами.

– Я серьезно. – Все равно что вонзить в Сэма нож и проверять, насколько глубоко нужно его вогнать, чтобы Сэм закричал. Но тем не менее. – Лучше выяснить, к чему готовиться, сейчас, чем столкнуться с этим в самый неожиданный момент.

Сэм кивнул и сел, вытащил руки из-под рубашки Дина и оставил их на его бедрах, расслабленными.

– Справедливо.

– На что… – Дин сглотнул. – На что это похоже? В смысле, с чем мы вообще имеем дело?

Сэм поднял на него взгляд.

– Я словно вижу сон наяву. Яркий кошмар, из тех, что пугают до оцепенения, я понимаю, что это всего лишь воспоминания, но они настолько четкие, будто я переживаю их прямо сейчас. Из них невозможно вырваться и… В общем, все очень, очень дерьмово.

Сэм нервно ковырял ноготь, и Дин накрыл беспокойные пальцы ладонью. Подумать страшно, что будет, если воспоминания нахлынут разом, Сэма же разнесет на части. Дин казался себе слишком хрупкой, ненадежной преградой. Все равно что затыкать плотину пальцем.

Но на самом-то деле защита – не он. Вера Сэма в него. И Дин сделает, что в его силах, чтобы ее не подорвать. 

– Давай, мелкий, – сказал он, и Сэм предсказуемо закатил глаза. – Спать. Завтра разберемся.

Теперь пришла очередь Дина видеть кошмары. Рядовой ужастик – даже не времен собственного ада – в котором он пятился со стоянки прочь от брата. Растерянность и замешательство на лице Сэма сменились смирением; с каждым шагом Дина он выглядел все хуже. Во сне Дин волшебным образом видел лицо Сэма близко и четко, хотя фигура его становилась все меньше. Сэм упал на колени и закричал. Захлебываясь, выворачивая душу, надрывно, будто железом по стеклу – но Дин хладнокровно отдалялся. Сэм скрючился на земле, а Дин продолжал пятиться. Еще пять шагов, и крики сменили тональность, а затем Сэм вспыхнул. Дин видел его лицо, видел, как кожа обугливается и облезает черно-красными лохмотьями, но распахнутые, перепуганные глаза оставались прежними и смотрели прямо на него.

Дин вынырнул из сна, как из-под толщи воды, задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух. Рука Сэма тяжело давила на талию. Дин лихорадочно перевернулся на бок, и на мгновение, прежде чем взгляд прояснился, лицо Сэма показалось сквозь пелену сна обожженным и изуродованным.

– Ты чего? – сварливо пробубнил сонный, целый и невредимый Сэм.

Усилием воли Дин заставил себя расслабиться.

– Прости, чувак. Спи. Всего лишь кошмар.

Сэм заерзал, потягиваясь.

– Я-то думал, они по моей части, – он неловко повозил ладонью по щеке Дина, будто целебные прикосновения работали в обе стороны. Возможно, так и было: Дину мигом полегчало, потому что Сэм, теплый и живой, лежал рядом и тыкал ему в глаз, а не сгорал на стоянке в муках, пока Дин шагал прочь.

– Возьми отпуск за мой счет, – отозвался он.

***

Дин въехал на поле и заглушил мотор, недовольно качая головой.

– Сэм, это полный идиотизм.

– Вот и разберемся.

– Не обязательно нам разбираться в этом дерьме. И так план ясен. Я держусь с тобой рядом, ты не дуришь, все счастливы, конец истории.

Сэм хлопнул дверцей, ошпарил взглядом через стекло, стиснул зубы и до боли знакомым и неимоверно раздражающим жестом скрестил руки на груди, ожидая, пока Дин вылезет из машины.

– Мы вчера разделились, даже не сообразив, что происходит. А уж на охоте все может полететь к дьяволу в любой момент. Всего не предусмотреть, но будем хотя бы знать, когда начинать паниковать. 

– Поправь меня, ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе топать вдаль, пока ты не рухнешь, объятый фантомным адским пламенем. Так? Даже не обсуждается.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло посреди охоты, когда мы даже не будем знать, с чем имеем дело!

– Я вообще не позволю такому случиться. Господи, Сэмми! Бред какой!

Сэм поник, опустил руки, явно сдаваясь, и со вздохом подошел ближе. Дин не отрывал от него пристального взгляда.

– Просто я… Ну, наверное, да…

Он сделал еще шаг и, прежде чем Дин успел сообразить, с силой пнул его по колену и припустил в поле.

– Ах ты, сучка! 

Дин рухнул в мокрую траву, но тут же вскочил и рванул следом. На стороне Сэма были решительность и длинные ноги, и он порядочно успел убежать – пока не начал спотыкаться и пошатываться. Дин выругался, поднажал и, проехавшись по траве, затормозил рядом с Сэмом. Тот стоял на коленях, задыхаясь, но хотя бы стоял, а не валялся, корчась.

Сэм с облегчением вцепился в Дина, обнял за шею и одарил укоряющим взглядом. 

– Тебе следовало оставаться на месте, чтобы мы могли замерить, далеко ли я смог уйти.

– Далеко ли ты смог… Ну ты и дебил.

Сэм постепенно выравнивал дыхание.

– Мне нужно знать, ладно? Мне нужно знать, на каком расстоянии я становлюсь неадекватным. Для твоей же гребаной пользы. Тебе это нужно не меньше, чем мне.

Дина не устраивала формулировка – какая им разница, что одному, что второму? – но он помог Сэму подняться на ноги.

Тот смотрел упрямо.

– Я буду пытаться снова и снова, пока ты не согласишься провести нормальный эксперимент.

– Ты упертое мелкое дерьмо.

– По долгу службы. Младший брат, помнишь?

Расстояние оказалось порядка шестидесяти пяти ярдов. Дину пришлось вцепиться зубами в кулак, чтобы позволить Сэму продолжать идти прочь, даже когда тот начал спотыкаться, громко и судорожно втягивая воздух на каждом вдохе – Сэм выжал из него обещание оставаться на месте. Но едва он упал на колени и замер, Дин прочертил метку пяткой по траве и рванул к нему. Рухнул рядом, задирая рубашку. Сэм скрючился в позе эмбриона, его трясло.

– Дебил-суицидник! Ну что, доволен? – рявкнул Дин. Сэм порывался обвернуться вокруг всем телом.

– Спасибо, – простонал он и замолк, приходя в себя.

Они измерили расстояние между линией старта и местом, где Сэм упал, – шестьдесят восемь ярдов. Про себя Дин отметил, что последние несколько ярдов Сэм преодолевал явно за гранью понятия адекватности. 

– Мало, – Сэм скривил губы.

– Ну и ладно, – пожал плечами Дин, старательно скрывая смятение. – Нам обычно больше и не требуется. Теперь будем следить, чтобы не превышать.

– Паршиво становится уже где-то на середине, – признался Сэм.

– Что ж, ты сам хотел знать. Поздравляю, теперь мы в курсе: охоты, где надо расходиться больше, чем на тридцать ярдов, в повестку не включаем. Делов-то.

– А если тебе потребуется в бар, или мне в библиотеку, или кому-нибудь из нас обломится секс…

– Господи, Сэм, да понял я. Хреново не иметь возможности избавиться от обузы в виде меня, потому что альтернатива…

– Да я вовсе не то… – Сэм втянул воздух. – Ладно, забей. У нас охота, вот давай и посмотрим, как оно работает.

Дин моргнул. О пропавших учителях он и думать забыл.

– Ну, да, – согласился он, – точно. В час у нас встреча с директором.

***

До школы они добрались к десяти утра. Грязная тесная столовая и приземистая библиотека не прельщали, и, чтобы убить время, Сэм с Дином отправились на прогулку в редкий лесок вокруг школы, вооружившись ЭМП.

Деревья от парковки отделяла узкая полоса травы. Дин так отвлекся на дурацкий эксперимент, что с трудом помнил о настоящей охоте, где люди мрут, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда ЭМП зашелся писком. 

Через пять минут тщательного прочесывания участка, в глубине, среди деревьев, обнаружилась крайне странная кучка земли, достаточно свежей, чтобы привлечь внимание, и довольно небрежно спрятанной, чтобы вызвать подозрения. 

Дин поднял бровь, Сэм дернул уголком рта.

– Так-так-так, Мартин Хай. Очень убедительно.

– Думаешь, успеем по-тихому раскопать пару могил перед встречей с директором?

– Да по раскапыванию могил мы бы Олимпийское золото взяли, – хмыкнул Дин. – Хотя странное бы вышло соревнование. Как думаешь, Сэмми, а? Охотничье олимпийское многоборье. Скоростной экзорцизм: кто больше демонов хлопнет за пять минут.

– Дин, – Сэм ожидаемо поджал губы, но слегка порушил эффект, не сумев скрыть удовольствие – от мысли о том, чтобы всех сделать, и от того, что снова может изображать унылое обломинго. Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Вообще да, время есть, – он кивнул в сторону скрытой за деревьями стоянки, где в дальнем углу ждала припаркованная Импала. – Ты постой на стреме, а я сгоняю за… лопатами… – он запнулся и неловко поправился: – То есть мы сходим за лопатами.

Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы, сверля взглядом могилу, будто та провинилась в оплошности Дина, напомнила о безрадостных утренних экспериментах. Веселье улетучилось, Сэм бросил лишь короткое:

– Ладно, – и они зашагали обратно к машине.

Дин старательно держался поближе, нарочно задевал рукой руку. Продолжительный контакт, хоть и откровенно напрягал его, едва ли не насильно поднимал Сэму настроение. Чем Дин беззастенчиво пользовался для своего – их – блага.

Большую часть пути Сэм хмурился, но, зачерпнув лопатой влажную грязь, выдал с ухмылкой:

– Рисование демонской ловушки на скорость. Дополнительные баллы за художественную ценность.

Дин рассмеялся.

– Вдвоем мы бы всех сделали.

– А в одиночку ты бы взял все серебро, чувак, вполне себе круто.

– А кто… О, да пошел ты! – возмутился Дин и принялся копать с удвоенной скоростью.

Плохонькая могила особо не сопротивлялась – какой-то ярд в глубину, и сквозь рыхлую почву проглянули подгнивающие останки. Лицо деформировалось, но одежда и волосы выдавали женщину, а тяжелый старый серебряный крест на шее подсказывал еще больше.

Переглянувшись, Дин с Сэмом безмолвно смахнули часть земли – увериться, что никаких дополнительных сюрпризов с трупом не зарыто, а затем закопали тело обратно, надеясь, что не слишком наследили.

ЭМП продолжал ровно пищать, но не более, вокруг оставалось тепло и безветренно. 

– Думаешь, мы нашли нашего преступника? – спросил Дин, отряхивая лопаты.

– Похоже на то.

– Она особо не возражала, когда мы ее раскопали. Они обычно по-другому себя ведут.

Сэм пожал плечами. 

– Возможно, она поняла, что мы не причиним вреда. Кто знает, что случилось бы, держи мы в руках соль и спички.

ЭМП тихо пискнул, почти как предупреждение – скорее всего, случайно, но Сэм тем не менее бросил самодовольный взгляд в сторону Дина.

Директор оказался вкрадчивым сальным человечком, лысеющим и костлявым. Встреча с ним – на ходу, во время осмотра школы – потеряла всякий смысл, стоило им подойти к классу испанского. Директор не горел желанием заходить внутрь, хотя, учитывая последние события, его можно было понять. Люди суеверны.

На стене у двери висела фотография первой пропавшей учительницы. Та гордо стояла перед классом, сложив руки на груди. На черном свитере блестел большой серебряный крест.

– Мисс Джимена – Калида. Милая женщина и прекрасный преподаватель. Она пропала первой, – сообщил директор, отводя глаза от фото. Другой мог бы счесть жест проявлением скорби или уважения, но Дин, насмотревшись на то, как люди изворачиваются, распознал вину. Он взглянул на Сэма, и тот коротко кивнул.

– Можно осмотреть ее кабинет? – поинтересовался Дин настолько вежливо, насколько мог у потенциального убийцы. Сэм коротко пихнул в бок локтем, Дин ответил злобным взглядом. Директор, кажется, ничего не заметил, помялся и кивнул, но демонстративно за ними не последовал, остался нервно топтаться на пороге.

В классе ничего странного в глаза не бросалось, да только волоски на шее Дина встали дыбом. Был бы включен ЭМП, пищал бы как ненормальный. Сэм молчал, но чувствовал наверняка то же самое.

– Она недовольна, – озвучил Сэм мысли Дина, когда они покинули школу. 

Еще бы: директор проговорился – до назначения на должность учителя испанского все пропавшие работали в той же школе.

– Ну что, по нашей версии первую жертву, мисс Джимену, кто-то убил в ее кабинете – специально или случайно – а остальные помогли скрыть преступление. Маленькая школа, захолустный городок, тесный коллектив – видимо, все каким-то образом приложили руку к произошедшему, а убийца, похоже, имел вес в обществе.

Сэм кивнул.

– Значит, она околачивается в своем кабинете, а учителя из школы заступают на замену один за другим – привлечь преподавателя со стороны слишком дорого. Мисс Джимена на них и отыгрывается. Стоит им попасть в класс испанского – туда, где она имеет силу, – выманивает их подальше в поле, чтобы не нашли, и убивает. Трех пропавших человек за глаза хватит, чтобы никто больше не рискнул сунуться на эту должность, так что либо она прекратит, либо…

– Расширит круг действия. – Дин не нуждался в напоминаниях, что разъяренные привидения не останавливаются раньше, чем отомстят по полной. – Либо мы ей помешаем. Сегодня ночью?

– Давно мы хорошенько не солили и не поджигали, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. 

Жидкостью для растопки они запаслись в ближайшем магазине, в трех кварталах от мотеля. Сэм сыпал под руку бестолковыми комментариями, и Дин не сразу сообразил, на что пялится кассир, когда они подошли оплачивать покупку: Сэм жался так близко, что согревал своим теплом. Кожу начало покалывать от осознания, что кто-то заметил отсутствие расстояния между ними. 

Близость Сэма никогда не ощущалась вторжением в зону комфорта, тем более в последнее время. Зато теперь до Дина внезапно дошло, как они выглядят со стороны. Не так много причин двум парням делить личное пространство, и адов посттравматический синдром – последнее, что придет людям в голову.

Сэм тоже зафиксировал взгляд продавца и верно понял значение, но чуть позже, когда Дин небрежно вывалил покупки на прилавок. Сэм закашлялся и попятился, и, даже не оглядываясь, Дин догадывался, как неловко и напряженно он там замер.

Блядство, из-за какого-то узколобого дебила.

Дин елейно улыбнулся, не глядя протянул руку и дернул Сэма на себя так, что тот неловко в него впечатался. Огладил по спине, потрепал по загривку, обнял за плечи и притянул еще ближе.

– Какой чудный день, не находите? – лучезарно сообщил Дин продавцу. Парень автоматически перевел взгляд за окно, на небо, затянутое тучами.

– Конечно, – протянул он и прищурился, сложив губы в мерзкую ухмылку.

Пока деньги списывались со счета, Дин с продавцом сверлили друг друга взглядами. С лица Дина не сходила безмятежная улыбка, а Сэм тихонько вздыхал, но попытки отдалиться не предпринимал.

– Приятного дня, джентльмены, – пожелал им вслед продавец с оскорбительной вежливостью.

– Даже не сомневайтесь, – ядовито пропел Дин, подмигнул и выволок Сэма из магазина.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Сэм против воли развеселился, а затем покачал головой.

– Смейся-смейся пока, но, Дин, ты подумай. Теперь так всегда будет. Людям в голову будет лезть… вот такая херня.

– Ну и что? – усмехнулся Дин. – Храни нас бог от зашоренных американских провинциалов. Кому какое дело, чувак, мы-то ведь знаем, как оно на самом деле.

Сэм стряхнул руку Дина, но отодвигаться не спешил.

– Дело не только в продавцах захолустных магазинчиков. Девушки будут думать то же самое. Даже если мы изобретем способ держаться на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы ты смог переспать с кем-то, наличие на хвосте парня, который не отходит ни на шаг, не слишком повысит твои шансы.

Прозвучало несколько оскорбительно, так что Дин пнул Сэма, а затем, подумав немного, пожал плечами. Со случайными перепихами не складывалось еще до Лизы, а в последнее время так совсем. Так что Дин от воздержания сильно рыдать не собирался, особенно если на другой чаше весов лежали жизнь, здоровье и вменяемость Сэма. 

– Чувак, не проблема, – развел Дин руками. – Ну, завяжу – завяжем – члены узелками, по крайней мере на какое-то время. Не конец света. Уж мы-то знаем, на что он похож.

– Очень смешно. Когда тебе уже надоест, Дин?

Дин остановился посреди дороги перед мотелем.

– Сэм, слушай. Ну что за пессимизм, я не въезжаю. Что толку цепляться за недостатки, когда преимущества очевидны? Мы справимся. От чего-то откажемся, ладно, но ты же ходишь и разговариваешь, ты живешь с веками ада в голове. Да мы везунчики!

Сэм отвел взгляд и закатил глаза стервозно, как умел только он. Вечно он искал подвох, никогда не допускал шанса, что сделка может быть выгодна сама по себе. 

– Как скажешь, – он отвернулся и широко зашагал прочь. Спустя мгновение сердце Дина пропустило удар: расстояние до Сэма быстро увеличивалось. Сэм, видимо, почуял и замедлился, позволил Дину себя нагнать – сжав зубы, а когда Дин на всякий случай положил руку ему на спину, дернулся, будто хотел ее сбросить. Сэму в плохом настроении всегда требовалось личное пространство, а если выходить из клина ему придется рядом с Дином, то обоим будет несладко. Хотя, есть надежда, Сэм научится лишний раз не хандрить.

Мимо проехала девчонка на велосипеде и почти комично обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на руку Дина, по-хозяйски лежащую на спине Сэма. Дин успел заметить, как губы девчонки дрогнули в улыбке.

Он передернул плечами и опустил руку. Похоже, Сэм прав: стоило один раз обратить внимание, и теперь они будут замечать подобное, куда ни взглянут.

***

Той же ночью они поперлись в чахлый лесок к тайной могиле мисс Калиды Джимены.

На душе Дина кошки скребли, отчасти из-за того, что остаток дня Сэм молчал, а новообретенная зависимость от близости не открывала доступ в его башку.

А отчасти из-за того, что администратор в мотеле явно принял их за пару. И уборщица, попытавшаяся зайти к ним в номер и поспешно отправленная восвояси, подумала то же самое – Дин аж покраснел от ее хитрой улыбки. Он сам не знал, почему так злится теперь, когда Сэм озвучил очевидное, – потому, что ему и вправду неловко, или потому, что ему должно быть неловко. Сэм тоже ощущал себя не в своей тарелке – и Дин его понимал. Не слишком весело, когда люди думают, что ты трахаешься с собственным братом. Но настолько ли ужасно, чтобы замыкаться в себе? Так ли плохо, если они кажутся парой? Дин осознал, что слегка обижен, и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник. Ну что за дурость?

Сэм с силой вонзил лопату в землю. Дин огляделся – они пришли на место. Сэм задумчиво разглядывал могилу, и Дин ткнул его в ребра.

– Сэм. Эй, Сэм, – он наклонился, чтобы поймать его взгляд. – Ты здесь?

– Да, – огрызнулся тот.

– Отлично. Потому что мы впервые у руля, с тех пор как… ну, ты понял. И нам нужно держаться вместе. Прикрывать спины друг друга.

Лицо Сэма смягчилось.

– Конечно. Я с тобой. Давай, за дело.

Они расправились с могилой быстро и ловко, на этот раз очистили тело полностью, с головы до костей, уже проглядывающих на пальцах ног. Сэм скривился.

– Вот уж по чему я совсем не скучал.

Его утреннее предсказание сбывалось вполне точно – стоило начать раскапывать останки, как поднялся ветер. Теперь он нехило завывал, а температура стремительно падала.

– Смотри в оба, – предупредил Дин, но Сэм его опередил: бросил лопату и выпустил заряд соли за его спину. Дин успел обернуться как раз, чтобы увидеть тающее в клубах дыма изуродованное лицо их призрака с разинутым в крике ртом. Контур серебряного креста ненадолго остался висеть в воздухе. Дин ухмыльнулся Сэму.

– Спасибо. Ну что, за работу.

Они выкарабкались из могилы, Сэм вскинул ружье, а Дин полил кости керосином и щелкнул зажигалкой.

Задушенный вскрик Сэма послужил единственным предупреждением. Калида материализовалась над могилой – и Сэм отлетел в сторону, а Дина накрыло паникой. Он судорожно попытался вычислить расстояние до брата, пальцы бездумно застыли на зажигалке: Сэм застонал, значит, в сознании, сколько же до него?.. 

Призрак вернулся с воем, Дина сбило с ног, он уронил ружье с зажигалкой, тяжело грохнулся на спину и почувствовал, что его волокут.

«Теперь уж точно больше шестидесяти ярдов», – заторможенно мелькнуло в голове. Ледяные пальцы стиснули воротник, грубо потащили по траве, по мелким камням и веткам. Сэм завопил вдалеке, заставив почти физически ощутить, как расстояние увеличивается и оставшийся без защиты мозг брата заполняется адом. Дин забарахтался, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться, зацепился ногой за дерево в попытке задержаться – и заорал от резкой боли, пронзившей лодыжку. Ледяные пальцы разжались, и за драгоценные несколько секунд передышки Дин судорожно нащупал в кармане экстренный запас соли. Разорвал пакет и швырнул в лицо призраку. 

Сэм уже и кричать перестал. Желудок скрутило холодом. Дин попытался подняться и едва не упал, стоило перенести вес на поврежденную ногу. Не обращая внимания на боль, на адреналине, он поковылял к могиле так быстро, как только мог. На последних ярдах упал на четвереньки и почти ползком добрался до Сэма. Тот лежал на спине, открыв рот, и смотрел не моргая в небо. 

Стоило дотронуться до лица Сэма, и тот мгновенно отозвался: втянул воздух, зажмурился, подаваясь навстречу. Случайно задел ногой ушибленную лодыжку, и Дин, подавившись криком, уткнулся лицом ему в шею, стараясь прижаться как можно плотнее. Горло Сэма дрожало, будто он пытался заговорить. Дин поднял голову, и глаза Сэма, затянутые пеленой боли, сфокусировались на нем.

– Норм. Дин, призрак…

Почувствовав, как повеяло холодом, Дин вырвал ружье из стиснутых пальцев брата, перекатился на спину, наполовину завалившись на него, и выстрелил в Калиду.

– Сожги ее, – велел Сэм. Дин, колеблясь, обернулся к нему. – Дин, действуй!

И Дин рванул обратно к могиле, нашарил зажигалку. Щелкнул, выбив огонь с первой попытки, и бросил в яму. Калида появилась снова, но лишь затем, чтобы истаять в пламени, как только вспыхнули кости.

***

Сэм твердил, что чувствует себя просто чудесно, но, пока они ковыляли обратно к машине, ни на шаг не отходил от Дина. Дин прихрамывал на опухшую ногу, а Сэм двигался неуверенно, дрожал всем телом, погруженный в свои кошмары. 

– Сэм, прости, чувак, но ты поведешь, – обреченно произнес Дин. С вывихом на педали не понажимаешь. Дин обхватил Сэма одной рукой за шею, а вторую положил на бедро, и назад они ехали очень медленно.

– Это нелепо, – заявил Сэм. Они тащились со скоростью двадцать миль в час по дороге, которая, к счастью, оказалась почти пуста. От физического контакта ему с каждым мгновением становилось лучше, но Дин считал, что в самом деле хорошо им будет, лишь когда оба улягутся в одну кровать – и господи, кто бы подумал месяц назад, что подобные мысли станут для них в порядке вещей.

– Мне надо лучше за тобой присматривать, вот и все, – Дин устал и слегка плыл от обезболивающего. Ему повезло: лодыжку он вывихнул, а не сломал, но в любом случае она болела.

– Нет, не все. Дин, охота была простейшая, с такими мы даже в детстве справлялись играючи, а тут нас вывели из строя на раз. Мы чересчур уязвимы, чтобы охотиться. 

– Сэмми, слишком много слов, и так день не задался, – буркнул Дин. – Не парься. Приспособимся. Мы же Винчестеры.

Сэм промолчал, но следовало догадаться, что так просто он не сдастся.

***

Следующим утром Дин просыпался медленно; Сэм тесно и уже привычно жался к боку. Приходить в ужас каждое утро, пусть и не без причин, несколько утомляло, так что Дин с облегчением отказался от этого ритуала. И даже нашел мужество признать, что ему нравится такое пробуждение. Делить с кем-то постель выпадало в жизни нечасто: случайные перепихи не подразумевали совместный сон до утра, а что посерьезнее сложилось лишь раз, с Лизой. Вот тогда, несмотря на полный душевный раздрай, Дин и обнаружил, как приятно спать с кем-то. Одна кровать на двоих, тепло человека рядом и приятный запах остались среди редких приятных воспоминаний.

Дин никому бы не признался, как уютно лежать в постели с живым, любимым человеком – словно разделять тайну, одну на двоих. Пусть этот человек и твой младший братишка. А может, так даже и круче: когда знаешь о нем все, что только стоит и не стоит знать, сам вырастил из нескладного тощего мальчугана мужчину, лежащего рядом.

Да уж, главное ни при каких обстоятельствах не озвучивать ничего подобного.

Сэм обтекал Дина сзади, как, видно, любил больше всего. Кончик его носа задевал шею, рука тяжело лежала поперек талии, колени повторяли изгиб ног. От тепла кожа покрылась легкой испариной. Дин вдыхал приторный запах дешевого мотельного мыла и знакомый – Сэмова пота, и они отзывались внутри определением «Сэм» с целым клубком сопутствующих эмоций.

Дин осторожно потянулся. Натруженные мышцы гудели, но не плохо – удовлетворением от успешно закрытого дела. О вчерашних проблемах он решил не думать: они с Сэмом в порядке, а лодыжка лишь ноет немного.

Дин поерзал под одеялом, поежившись от холода простыни, и нахмурился: между ног приятно тянуло. Организм предсказуемо отозвался утренним стояком на прижимающееся в полусне длинное горячее тело и давящую на живот тяжелую ладонь. А то, что они принадлежали брату Дина – дело десятое. Инстинкт подталкивал повернуться в кольце рук, вжаться членом в матрас и подрочить так, под приятным весом руки Сэма на пояснице. Дин скривился от одной мысли и попытался выбраться из-под одеяла.

Сэм недовольно заворчал во сне, прижал Дина крепче, отчего член набух еще сильнее. Успокаивающе погладив Сэма по руке, Дин осторожно отцепил ее от себя, переложил на бедро Сэму и наконец встал с кровати. Обернулся – Сэм, кажется, не проснулся, но между бровей залегла складка. Он перекатился на место, где только что лежал Дин, и, похрапывая, уткнулся лицом в его подушку. Дин поймал себя на том, что пялится на широкий разлет смуглых плеч, и поспешно вменил это в вину обделенному вниманием члену, а также всем придуркам, уверенным, что Винчестеры трахаются друг с другом.

В душе Дин тихо и виновато подрочил, постоял немного под горячими струями, пялясь на стену и ни о чем – к счастью – не думая. После целой ночи обнимашек можно было не беспокоиться о том, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в «зоне комфорта Сэма»: пространстве диаметром ярдов в шесть вокруг него. Сэм заметно притихал и мрачнел, если Дин оставался дальше трех шагов слишком долго. Чем больше красных пятен проступали на бинте в воображении Дина, тем тише и подавленнее становился Сэм. И только когда Дин возвращался в «зону», на лице Сэма наконец появлялась улыбка – настоящая придурочная улыбка, с ямочками и всем сопутствующим, делавшая Сэма младше. Очередной пункт в списке того, что никогда не должно быть озвучено, – но вызывать такие улыбки было потрясающе. Они оба, и Сэм, и Дин, попали в зависимость от этой зоны.

Когда Дин вышел из душа, Сэм живо напомнил ему, каким дятлом умеет быть – с Дином ли, без Дина – сидел полностью одетый и хмуро пялился в свой ноутбук. Дин подошел, а Сэм даже бровью не повел и, только почувствовав руку на своем плече, весь перекосился. Стало быть, приступ искренней стервозности, а не адский синдром.

– Ну и какая муха тебя укусила?

– То, что случилось вчера в лесу, не должно повториться. Мы оба становимся уязвимы. И ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

Дин отмахнулся.

– А мне плевать. Напомнить, почему? Потому что иначе еще хуже. 

Но Сэм заупрямился.

– Я уверен, есть способ, чтобы до «иначе» дело не дошло. Будем считать это очередной охотой.

– И откуда конкретно ты собираешься начинать? Может, ты не заметил, но я сомневаюсь, что в какой-нибудь книжке или журнале для родителей найдется раздел «Десять способов помочь брату, который побывал в аду и обзавелся тактильной ломкой».

– Не стоит забывать, – перебил Сэм, проматывая страницы сайта с мерзко мигающими баннерами, – что воспоминания подавляешь вовсе не ты.

– Не я? – оскорбился Дин.

– Нет, – отрезал Сэм. – Ты ассоциируешься у меня, ну знаешь, с безопасностью, защитой или с чем-то, что стоит борьбы. – Он произнес это нарочито небрежно; не время сейчас для нежностей, а то небось подключил бы щенячий взгляд. Дин попытался понимающе хмыкнуть, но все равно вышла самодовольная ухмылка. 

– Но все происходит у меня в голове, – продолжал Сэм. – Барьеры и защитные механизмы формируются в моем подсознании. Значит, надо только убедить его поддерживать защиту без привязки к тебе, и все будет отлично.

– Не знаю, Сэм, – Дин скатился с кровати и встал у Сэма за спиной, положив руку ему на плечо в надежде, что тот станет сговорчивее. – Слыхал поговорку про дареного коня? Полностью с ней солидарен, и в зубы смотреть не собираюсь.

Сэм, словно догадавшись о намерениях Дина, дернул плечом, сбрасывая ладонь, и возмущенно обернулся.

– Да, понимаю, все я понимаю, и не больше твоего горю желанием разрушить то, что есть. Рисковать я не собираюсь. Просто считаю, что стоит хотя бы попробовать. Ты же меня знаешь. Ты так говоришь, будто сейчас все зашибись, но представь, что оно растянется на целых пять лет – десять – что ты тогда скажешь? Мы должны хотя бы попытаться. Это ведь не… просто… то что случилось, так не…

Сэм замолчал, глядя распахнутыми умоляющими глазами. Но Дину явно слышалось: так не честно. И да, наверное, для Сэма с его яростной тягой к независимости так и было. Дин уже давно перестал возмущаться – мелкого не переделаешь. И все равно не мог понять потребности не зависеть от тех, кем дорожишь. Вместо того чтобы держаться друг за друга изо всех сил.

Но когда любишь кого-то, принимаешь его полностью, даже если не в состоянии понять. И если кто и заслуживал второго шанса после того, что пережил, то именно Сэм.

Дин кивнул.

– Хорошо, давай подумаем, что можно сделать.

Они двинулись в направлении Гранд-Рапидс – какой смысл искать новое дело там, где только что завершили предыдущее? Да и приличной библиотеки, к слову сказать, в Мартине не обнаружилось, а Дин видел, как загораются у Сэма глаза при мысли о большой библиотеке. 

Сэм поручил Дину исследовать заклинания, контролирующие сознание и разум, отчего Дин лишь сильнее невзлюбил ведьм. Он вяло щелкал по ссылкам и листал книги по колдовству и оккультизму: половина из них содержала полную хрень, а в половине сквозил нездоровый интерес к темной магии, слабо прикрытый научными исследованиями, – и пытался вычленить полезную информацию. Затея изначально казалась бредовой, да и в любом случае Дину не везло – что, блин, толку с тех ведьм?

Два дня спустя, чуть не свихнувшись в секции оккультизма, Дин решительно подошел к столу Сэма. За стопками книг того было почти не разглядеть.

Свалив на стол позорную кучку невнятных заметок, Дин покосился на книгу Сэма – нечто об истории вуду.

– Даже знать не хочу, – сообщил он. – Слушай, чувак, я в тупике. Если ты хочешь все сделать как надо, то давай хотя бы вернемся к Бобби.

– Нет, – Сэм рассеянно перевернул страницу. – Тут что-то есть. Я нашел… – он перевел взгляд на монитор и обратно, затем покачал головой. – Не сглазить бы.

Дин демонстративно развел руками.

– Ну, а у меня глухо. И после двух дней в книжной пыли я бы не отказался промочить горло.

Сэм не выглядел убежденным, и Дин предупреждающе поднял палец.

– Пора валить, Сэм. Если мне нужно отсюда уйти, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону двери, – чтобы ты за мной последовал, то, уж поверь, я так и сделаю.

Рановато, наверное, было шутить на эту тему, но, черт, Дин библиотеки на дух не выносил. Сэм одарил его угрюмым взглядом, взлохматил волосы и хрустнул спиной.

– Ладно, ты прав, наверное. Я столько времени тут сижу, что у меня уже ум за разум заходит.

– О, уж я понимаю, – пламенно поддержал Дин.

Их мотель приткнулся на окраине, селиться ближе к центру бюджет не позволял, даже если вышеозначенный бюджет заключался в кредитке на имя некоего мистера МакГилликади. Ближайший бар располагался в нескольких кварталах, и до него можно было добраться пешком. Захудалый, с грязными полами и негромкой музыкой: по мнению Дина, вполне подходящий, чтобы зависнуть там разок-другой с кружкой пива.

Но свое мнение он быстро пересмотрел.

Пиво и полумрак подействовали сразу, расслабляя сведенные от торчания в библиотеке мышцы. Черт возьми, ладно, мышцы Дина сводило вовсе не из-за библиотеки: слишком много накопилось причин, но, если быть честным, все годы кошмаров перекрывал один – в котором Сэм, крича, сгорал на парковке. Он так и застрял в сознании, не давая забыть о хрупкости их нынешнего положения и заставляя потакать Сэмову стремлению найти выход.

Холодное пиво, брат под боком – что еще нужно. Дин уговорил Сэма поиграть в бильярд – не для заработка, просто так, для души – и они направились к зеленым столам.

На одном неспешно катали шары два туповатых на вид бугая. Дин бы даже внимания на них не обратил, если б один из мужиков не смерил их с Сэмом долгим взглядом и не зашептал что-то, склонившись, на ухо приятелю. Сэм взял кий, Дин выставил шары, краем глаза заметив, как дубина номер раз выпрямился и двинул прямиком к ним. 

– О-оу, – протянул Дин себе под нос, Сэм тут же вопросительно на него уставился, потом перевел взгляд на подошедшего. Убедившись, что Сэм достаточно близко, Дин вызывающе взглянул на мужика и, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот, спросил с преувеличенной вежливостью:

– Вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Тот гадко ухмыльнулся.

– Да, вы сильно поможете, если немедленно съебете отсюда.

– Таким, как вы, нечего делать в нашем баре, – поддакнул второй с безопасного расстояния.

Не дав Дину разрядить обстановку – не то чтобы тот горел желанием или знал, как это сделать – Сэм вздохнул:

– Правда, что ли? Уже вроде двадцать первый век.

– Вам помочь? – прорычал первый.

– Как считаешь, Сэм? – задумчиво протянул Дин. – Нам следует убраться по-тихому? 

– Даже не знаю. Вроде не наш стиль, поправь, если я ошибаюсь.

– Определенно не наш.

Номер два хмыкнул и подошел к своему приятелю.

– Парочка педиков решила, что сможет тягаться с нами?

– Ну да, типа того, – рассмеялся Сэм и, переглянувшись с Дином, ухмыльнулся.

Они быстро перегруппировались, отступили от столов, оставив стену за спиной на безопасном расстоянии, остановились напротив выхода. Знакомый расклад и даже рассчитанный так, чтобы быть поближе друг к другу, оставаясь наготове. Атмосфера в баре накалилась, все взгляды устремились в их сторону, но никто не торопился вмешиваться. Что Дина с Сэмом полностью устраивало.

Закончилось все до обидного быстро: кулак Сэма смачно встретился с лицом первого, а колено Дина – с животом второго. Череда точных ударов – и неповоротливые туши со стонами рухнули на пол. Остаться позлорадствовать – или посмеяться – Дин с Сэмом не решились, проворно свалили из бара прежде, чем кому-нибудь в голову пришла светлая мысль им помешать. Разве что Дин не удержался и лихо отсалютовал бармену в ответ на вздернутую бровь.

– Чувак, кайф-то какой! – ликующе возопил Дин в ночное небоприбавляя шагу. Вряд ли за ними кинулись бы очухавшиеся бугаи или их рассвирепевшие дружки, но Дин на всякий случай время от времени оглядывался. Отчасти – юной и задиристой части – хотелось погони, возможности еще покрасоваться и помахать кулаками, но в глубине души Дин вздохнул с облегчением.

Дверь мотеля захлопнулась за ними, и Сэм оперся на нее, улыбаясь уголками губ.

– Только посмотри на себя, – поддразнил Дин. – Отдубасил пару человек, и счастья полные штаны. А как же, не знаю – может, они не виноваты, может, это все их узколобое воспитание, разум выше насилия, бла-бла-бла?

Сэм пожал плечами и разулыбался по-настоящему.

– Не. Я вполне уверен, они сами напросились.

Дин чокнулся с Сэмом воображаемым бокалом и сжал кулак.

– Чертовы натуралы. Гомофобные мудаки вроде них по-другому не понимают.

Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него, и Дин уронил руку.

– Ты чего?

Сэм пожал плечами. 

– Не знаю. Просто… Тебя взбесило не то, что нас сочли парочкой, а то, что попытались выставить из бара.

Дин нахмурился.

– Думаешь, я должен переживать? Мне теперь надо бить каждого, кто примет меня за гея? Знаешь, чувак, я, может, не настолько трепетный или как это… толерантный, – он изобразил пальцами кавычки – мерзкий жест, но Дин злился, – но я не…

– Да нет же, господи, – перебил его Сэм, – я не то имел в виду. Мы же братья! Разве не странно, разве ты не считаешь странным, что люди смотрят на нас и думают, будто мы… – он неловко махнул рукой, и Дин в душе понадеялся, что Сэму никогда не придется рассказывать про пестики и тычинки. Что бы он там ни пытался донести, выглядело оно ужасно неловко.

Сэм с несчастным видом повесил голову.

– Разве тебя это не расстраивает? Не напрягает?

– Вообще-то нет, – замявшись, ответил Дин. – Это и раньше случалось достаточно часто, чтобы привыкнуть. Никто ведь не знает, что мы братья. Никто не думает: «Господи, они же братья, они спят друг с другом!» Люди просто видят двух парней и делают свои выводы. И эти выводы меня мало волнуют. – Дин пожал плечами. – Я не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь. Или мне сказать: «Извини, меня не беспокоит, что кто-то может заподозрить меня в инцесте. Мне жаль, что это так беспокоит тебя?»

– Меня не беспокоит, – Сэм шагнул ближе к Дину.

Дин не сдержал смеха.

– Очень убедительно.

Уронив плечи, Сэм усмехнулся. 

– Верно, я даже не знаю. Правда, не знаю, к чему я вдруг начал. Наверно, меня все же напрягало, странно как-то все. Ладно, забудь.

Да только он не отстранился, застыл на расстоянии вздоха от Дина – что теперь вроде как считалось в порядке вещей. Правда, выражение Сэмова лица явно говорило об обратном, но о чем именно – Дин разобрать не мог.

Все, кто знал Дина, не назвали бы его слишком сдержанным – стиль жизни «посолить и сжечь» не располагал. Но Дин всегда прекрасно определял грань недопустимого: как, например, порыв прыгнуть с обрыва или шагнуть под приближающийся поезд. А к Сэму его вечно будто под локоть пихали – особенно когда они уже повзрослели, но все еще не отходили друг от друга ни на шаг – и подобные импульсы Дин относил как раз к разряду невоплотимых. Из самых неподходящих выходок, суицидальных ли – как с поездом – или просто идиотских – как рассмеяться на похоронах. Желания, связанные с Сэмом, находились где-то посередине, и, несмотря на секундные фантазии «а что, если бы» и горячий шепот внутри: «Давай же, попробуй» – Дин никогда не испытывал трудностей с их преодолением. До сей минуты.

Он коснулся Сэма одними губами, так просто оказалось – чуть податься вперед и попробовать на вкус. Губы как губы, мягкие и чуть обветренные в уголках; незамысловатое, приятное прикосновение.

Сэм шевельнулся первым, начал целовать в ответ. Миг, и невинное касание превратилось в горячий, бесстыдный поцелуй. Сэм опалил жарким дыханием, обхватил затылок, заставляя повернуть голову, и одним движением запустил цепную реакцию: Дин выгнулся ему навстречу, возвращая поцелуй, впиваясь в рот, врываясь языком, влажно, ненасытно.

Они оттолкнули друг друга одновременно: стоило взрыву тактильных ощущений чуть стихнуть, как накрыло осознанием. Дин попятился в комнату и остановился – мозг продолжал машинально и хладнокровно высчитывать расстояние до Сэма.

Дин завис, тупо пялясь на брата и думая: «Зачем я это сделал?» И – «Но ведь ты первый начал». И – «Но ты же хотел?» И – «Ты должен был хотеть, ведь это ты начал, начал по-настоящему». И фоном билось – Сэм ответил на поцелуй.

– О черт, черт, – забормотал Сэм, виновато глядя на Дина, а затем – куда угодно, кроме него. – Блядь. Прости. Слушай, я… я просто… – Он рванулся к двери и резко крутанулся на месте, осознав одновременно с Дином, что не может никуда уйти. Треснул кулаком в стену. – Блядь!

– Сэм, перестань, – Дин шагнул вперед и перехватил запястье Сэма, пока тот не нанес себе увечий. Голова все еще шла кругом, но хоть мозг наконец расклинило. – В душе не ебу, какого хрена творю, но еще меньше понимаю, почему ты просишь прощения. 

Щеки горели, и хотелось сбежать, залить галлоном виски блядский порыв и новообретенное знание о вкусе Сэмовых губ. Но бросить Сэма не вышло бы, как и уйти от выяснения отношений. Что еще оставалось?

– Ты не можешь удрать, – сказал Дин, крепко удерживая руку Сэма.

Тот глянул на него, скривив губы.

– Что, не очень весело теперь в одной связке?

– Сэм, заткнись и объясни в чем дело.

Сэм отвел взгляд.

– Мне кажется… Господи, Дин, прости меня, я не знал, что я это делаю.

– Делаешь что?

– Не знаю! Но, наверное, я тебя как-то… заставил, наша связь каким-то образом на тебя повлияла…

– Погоди-ка, Сэм. Ты меня не заставлял. – Если Дин не смог держать себя в руках, то это оставалось только на его совести.

– Тогда зачем ты?..

– Я… Ну, я вроде как хотел? – немыслимо, что он произнес вслух, хотя… Он знал, что если поддастся желанию, то горько пожалеет – как с любым из подобных порывов. Ведь ничего такого он по-настоящему делать не собирался. Ему следовало бы прийти в ужас, почувствовать омерзение, или как там положено реагировать на поцелуи с собственным братом?

Однако ничего подобного. Дин облизнулся, будто на губах мог остаться вкус Сэма. От мысли, что Сэм считает виноватым себя, в груди становилось горячо и тесно, ведь значит…

– Вроде как? – уточнил Сэм, с трудом сдерживаясь. – Нельзя быть неуверенным в таких вещах. 

Дин предпочитал действия. Они просты: берешь и делаешь. Словами никогда не выразить, что конкретно имеешь в виду, от них лишь путаница. Поэтому он качнулся вперед и заткнул Сэма поцелуем.

Когда он отстранился, оказалось, жар из груди окутал все тело. Сердце заполошно трепыхалось в горле, в низ живота опустилась теплая тяжесть. Дин сглотнул. Сэм смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. Так близко – даже ближе, чем стало привычным в последние дни.

– Значит, – нарушил тишину Дин. – Ты этого хотел.

– Не может быть, что мы оба такие пришибленные, – неверяще произнес Сэм. – Это наверняка из-за меня все, Дин, ты же не…

– Сэм, захлопнись и прекрати взваливать вину на себя! Менялось еще что-то во мне из-за твоей зависимости? Я чувствовал или хотел того же, что и ты?

Сэм покачал головой.

– Так, может быть, у нас обоих не все дома. Может, мы оба хотим одного и того же.

– «Может быть» недостаточно.

Дин схватил Сэма за руку, прижал к себе, заставляя провести по груди и животу, цепляя пальцами за складки рубашки, до топорщившейся ширинки, под которой пульсировал возбужденный член. Возбужденный из-за Сэма. Дин накрыл себя Сэмовой ладонью и рвано выдохнул, невольно подаваясь бедрами навстречу. У него не было… У него давно никого не было, никого после Лизы. Но даже с ней получалось не слишком часто, особенно под конец. Но тогда это не имело значения – какой уж там секс. 

А теперь – боже. Конечно, нельзя думать членом, но и физически, и душевно стало так хорошо, хотя умом Дин и понимал – все неправильно. С другой стороны, да, Сэм – его брат, но определение «семья» никогда не описывало их отношения исчерпывающе.

– Не надо, господи, только не делай этого, если не хочешь на самом деле, – хрипнул Сэм и ошпарил таким взглядом, что Дин едва не задымился. – Ты не представляешь даже, что мне хочется с тобой сделать.

Желание в глазах Сэма накрыло Дина, словно цунами, заторможенно подумалось – как он раньше не замечал? Но, к счастью ли, к сожаленью ли, Сэм умел хранить свои тайны. А потом мозг Дина дал сбой, потому что Сэм обхватил лицо ладонями, будто гребаное сокровище. Желудок завязался узлом, Дин вцепился в Сэма, матерясь вполголоса, и Сэм запечатал его рот поцелуем.

Сэм выглядел куда здоровее тех нескольких парней, с которыми Дин когда-то мутил. Его габариты и сила могли бы пугать, если бы только они не принадлежали Сэму.

От возможности действовать в полную силу, сжимать и толкаться навстречу, кружилась голова – Сэм встречал каждое движение на равных. А затем швырнул на кровать, так что едва дух не вышибло. Оседлал, стиснув коленями бедра, и Дин потянул вверх его рубашку, заставляя задрать руки. Раздетый Сэм выглядел еще мощнее: широкие накачанные плечи, узкие бедра, плоский живот. Мягкая дорожка волос исчезала под резинкой боксеров.

Протянув руку, Дин дотронулся до его живота, и непонятно – от жара ли гладкой кожи, или от беспомощных звуков, рвущихся из горла Сэма, – но воздуха стало мало. Сердце бешено колотилось, разгоняя возбуждение по венам, член вздрагивал и сочился смазкой, все еще сдавленный джинсами.

– Можно я, пожалуйста, дай мне... – бормотал Сэм, беспорядочно шаря по животу Дина. Ковырнул молнию джинсов, влез ладонями под майку, и Дин запрокинул голову, утопив затылок в подушке, застонал – да, давай же, пожалуйста. Вывернулся из футболки и угодил прямиком в руки Сэма. Тот навис сверху, напал с поцелуями, просунул руку Дину под спину и вздернул выше, ближе. Другой рукой надавил на бедро, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, и втащил к себе на колени. Нелепо и смешно, но то, что младший братишка мог его таскать, как куклу, заводило Дина до чертиков.

Сэм расстегнул им обоим ширинки, и Дин толкнулся вверх, притираясь к жаркому влажному стволу, толстому, горячему, пульсирующему, как сама жизнь – и желание. Крепко обхватил оба члена ладонью, едва сумев сомкнуть пальцы, и начал неторопливо дрочить, больше раззадоривая. Сэм дернулся так, что Дин едва не свалился, но Дин крепче обхватил его ногами за талию и вцепился надежнее свободной рукой. Сэм уронил голову, уткнувшись лбом Дину в сгиб шеи.

– Господи, Дин, пожалуйста, – взмолился он хриплым, сорванным голосом, и теплые выдохи, осев на шее, разбежались по коже волнами мурашек. Дин провел рукой снова, впитывая взглядом – головка влажно блестела, из щелки сочилась смазка, будто Дин ее выдавливал. Несколько капель скатились, смочив ладонь, и – ох, черт – скользить стало лучше. Пальцы задевали головку, посылая в мозг ослепительно-белые вспышки удовольствия.

Бедра Сэма вздрогнули вновь, и на этот раз он последовал за движением до конца, подался вперед, опрокидывая Дина обратно на кровать. Принялся стаскивать джинсы, и Дин дернул вниз свои, не отрывая взгляда от Сэмова члена, прижатого к плоскому животу. Едва они разобрались с одеждой, как Сэм накрыл Дина всем телом, и тот, снова обхватив его ногами за талию, не сдержал стона.

– Дин, ты позволишь? Господи, пожалуйста. Боже, как я тебя хочу.

– Да, – не задумываясь, выдал Дин: ведь это же Сэм. Сэм все сделает верно, тут и думать нечего, даже если для него с парнем в первый раз.

В сумке нашлись наполовину выжатый тюбик смазки и парочка презервативов. Когда Сэм толкнулся в Дина пальцем, Дин задохнулся – такого с ним никогда еще не случалось. Нет, пальцы в заднице были ему не впервой, но, боже, как же давно – и насколько не так. А это же Сэм – Сэм, неторопливо растрахивающий его длинными смазанными пальцами с выражением напряженной сосредоточенности на лице. Да, подобного Дин не испытывал.

– О, боже, о, Дин, – ошалело выдохнул Сэм, втискиваясь внутрь, и – вот он, любимый момент Дина в сексе: когда партнер говорить толком не может и дышит от кайфа с трудом. Ничего не возбуждало больше, чем доставлять удовольствие другому, доводить до оргазма.

Первые толчки обожгли тянущей болью, но боль Дина не страшила, и если вообще существовала приятная боль, то это была как раз она. Заполненность поначалу ощущалась странно, но он быстро привык, стало правильно и хорошо, и тело будто отмерло, подстроилось под Сэма, впуская глубже. Выгнув спину, Дин вздернул ноги выше на талии Сэма, и тот сложил его едва не пополам, врываясь немыслимо глубоко, до гребаного предела.

– Дин, о черт, Дин, как же хорошо… – Сэм шарил руками по всему телу Дина, пытаясь притиснуть его еще ближе и – еще бы, господи, уж если физический контакт так радовал Сэма в последнее время, то секс, должно быть, действовал, как экстази.

Хотя Дин и не торчал от прикосновений так, как Сэм, тело откликалось на Сэмову эйфорию. Ощущение от каждого толчка усиливалось многократно, снова и снова доставляя оглушительное удовольствие. Оргазм зазвенел где-то в кончиках пальцев, прокатился через все тело бесконечной волной, скручивая мышцы спазмом кайфа, и разбился вдребезги. Дин напрягся и выплеснулся, разукрашивая толстыми белесыми потеками безупречные кубики на животе Сэма.

Сэм прижал Дина близко, так невозможно близко, что каждый мускул явно собирался припомнить об этом завтра. Но черт, выражение лица Сэма, когда он заполнял презерватив ощутимыми резкими выплесками, того стоило.

***

Тишину комнаты нарушало лишь сорванное дыхание. Постепенно звуки начали возвращаться – тихий шум ветра, треплющего тонкие деревца снаружи, отдаленное завывание сирен, гомон телевизора в соседнем номере. Как ни странно, мир продолжал вертеться, будто ничего значительного не произошло.

Дин приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на Сэма, прикрывающего лицо рукой: тот все еще оставался Сэмом и не превратился в неведомое чудище только потому, что переспал с Дином. А брезгливое выражение лица, с которым братишка принялся вытирать подсыхающую сперму с живота, выглядело до боли знакомо и даже почти умильно.

– Ну что, – сказал Дин.

Сэм сел, подтянув к себе колени и положив сверху подбородок. Оглядел Дина со всех сторон и потряс головой. 

– Я даже представить никогда не мог, что мне обломится, – пришибленно провел он рукой по спутанным грязным волосам.

Дин самодовольно откинулся на кровать и забросил руки за голову:

– Я полон сюрпризов! 

Немного подумав, он спросил. 

– Ведь ты… ну, знаешь… ты из-за этого так сильно хотел излечиться?

Сэм долго на него смотрел.

– Типа того, – выдавил он в конце концов и вытер ладонь о простыню. – Сначала не было никаких проблем. Я знал, что мне чертовски, невероятно повезло выжить, а необходимость оставаться с тобой рядом – что в этом может быть плохого? А затем… Стало препаршиво. Хотеть тебя, находиться так близко, и не иметь возможности взять. – Сэм ухмыльнулся: – К слову, о пытках. – Ухмылка стекла с его лица. – Но дело ведь не только в этом. В смысле, зависимость или нет – ты же понимаешь, что это очень, очень плохая идея?

– Что? Ничего подобного. Как секс может быть плохой идеей?

Сэм ошпарил взглядом.

– Дин.

– Я серьезно!

– И я серьезно! Господи, Дин, мы же братья, ничего глупее даже не придумаешь.

– Ты издеваешься? Ну да, это не норма, но что из того, что мы делаем, можно считать нормой? А раз уж нас перекосило обоих сразу – так это даже хорошо. 

– С каких пор инцест стал чем-то хорошим?

Дин поморщился.

– Не говори так. Я просто к тому, что… ура, у нас теперь всегда под рукой партнер на перепихнуться.

– Так вот что это для тебя такое?

– Господи, Сэмми, нет! Я просто… Да не знаю я, как сказать. Ты хочешь меня, а я – хей, я тоже тебя хочу! Так давай не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях, если они сами идут в руки, понимаешь?

Сэм нахохлился. 

– Это может нас уничтожить, вот чего я боюсь. Секс всегда все портит. Я этого просто не вынесу, только не теперь.

Дин пожал плечами. Он понимал, в самом деле понимал, но… Он сел и коснулся плеча Сэма, наслаждаясь нежным теплом кожи и тем, что теперь можно позволить себе его желать. Да, все могло закончиться плохо, но за определенной чертой человек не в состоянии думать только о плохом, даже если он Винчестер.

– Чувак, сказать тебе честно? Вспомни последние пару лет. Мы с таким дерьмом справлялись, что какой-то там инцест и рядом не стоял. Раз мы до сих пор не сломались, то и теперь не сломаемся. Вот и все, что я думаю.

Сэм обернулся и на мгновение показался таким юным. Открыл рот, закрыл.

– Я все равно хочу найти лекарство, – выдал он в итоге. – Как бы там ни было, все остальное, что я сказал насчет зависимости, в силе. Давай только решать проблемы постепенно.

Должно быть, в Дине имелась какая-то червоточина, что, в общем-то, сюрпризом не являлось. Дин знал, что ненормален на всю катушку, разве только для психушки еще не созрел. Что, впрочем, его мало заботило, так как лечиться он не собирался. Он собирался провести остаток дней, оберегая Сэма, к чему, собственно, всегда и шло, и прикипев к Сэму так близко, как только возможно.

А вот Сэму и правда лучше держаться на расстоянии – пока Дин не утянул его за собой в безумие. Будет безопаснее, если Сэм найдет способ приструнить ад усилием воли и обойдется без уязвимости, которую сулит ему зависимость от Дина. 

Кивнув, Дин позволил руке соскользнуть с плеча Сэма.

– Да. Конечно.

Сэм выбрался из кровати и пошел за ноутбуком, восхитительно голый. 

– Кажется, я нашел того, кто может помочь. Есть один гипнотерапевт в Луизиане – ну, официально гипнотерапевт. Помимо гипноза она практикует вуду и неоспиритуализм и неплохо справляется с одержимостями, сверхъестественным контролем над разумом, короче, похоже, она могла бы решить и мою проблему. 

– Звучит, гм, интересно, – с сомнением произнес Дин.

– Я ей вчера сбросил письмо, настолько расплывчатое, насколько мог, но… О! – Сэм поднял на Дина сияющий взгляд. – Она хочет встретиться.

– Стоп, Сэм, придержи коней. Мы только начали выяснять, в чем дело, даже с Бобби не говорили, а ты уже собрался мчаться в Луизиану на встречу с непонятным гипнотизером?

Сэм отложил в сторону ноутбук и подошел к Дину.

– У меня предчувствие, будто она сможет помочь. Пожалуйста, Дин, позволь мне по крайней мере проверить. Ты же будешь рядом.

Сэм с несчастными глазами и умоляющим голосом и обычно уломал бы на что угодно, а голый, с до сих пор размазанной по животу спермой Дина… Дин сдался без боя. 

– Хорошо. 

Его не покидало чувство, что последние сутки были каким-то нереальным сном. Еще даже не начало светать, они совсем не спали, но Дин вдруг подорвался с места.

– Поехали прямо сейчас.

Уже у машины Сэм вспомнил, что забыл мобильный в номере, и умчался за ним через автостоянку. Дин осознал первым, но к тому моменту Сэм уже как ни в чем не бывало отпирал дверь на другом конце площадки. Сжав зубы, Дин заставил себя оставаться на месте, пока Сэм не показался из двери снова. 

– Эй! – Вопль Дина эхом разнесся по стоянке. – Ничего не заметил?

Сэм остановился, оглянулся вокруг и замер. И рванул к Дину, что-то говоря – не разобрать, что.

– Думаешь, это оно? Исцеление? – добежал Сэм. – Да не может быть, блядь, не может секс с тобой быть панацеей!

Дин ухмыльнулся, но вышло немного вымученно.

– Ну, я неплох в постели. Считаешь, все прошло? Вот прямо раз и все?

Сэм закусил губу.

– Я не знаю. Не уверен. Мне не стало хуже в номере. Я вообще себя отлично чувствую, с того момента как… ну, ты понял. Раньше настолько хорошо бывало, только когда мы держались вплотную. Может, мне отойти подальше? Чтобы проверить?

Дин остался у входа в мотель, а Сэм неторопливо потрусил по улице, то и дело оглядываясь. Его хватило на целых два квартала, потом он перешел на шаг, наконец вовсе остановился и поднял руку, и стало видно, что ему хреново.

Кольнуло облегчением – облегчением! – и на мгновение Дин возненавидел себя. Припустил к Сэму, встретил его на полпути – тот не вопил от боли, но осунулся и посерел в тусклом свете фонарей и бледных рассветных лучах, на лбу выступила испарина. Сэм с тихим вздохом осел в кольце рук Дина, и пару минут они так и стояли, обнявшись на тротуаре. Привычно – за последнее-то время – и все равно хорошо. И совсем не так, как ночью, когда Дин стискивал Сэма с силой и страстью.

Краски быстро вернулись на лицо Сэма, он оттолкнул Дина и вздернул бровь.

– Так что, по-твоему, произошло?

– Ну, знаешь, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Тебе же помогает продолжительный физический контакт, чем ближе – тем лучше. А куда уж ближе, чем засунуть член мне в задницу?

Сэм отпихнул его еще на шаг и провел рукой по лицу.

– Дин, господи.

– Да я же просто сказал! Эй, Сэм. Слушай, мне жаль, что все не разрешилось так просто. 

– Знаешь, я даже рад, что секс с братом не оказался ключом к исцелению, – дернул плечом Сэм. – Даже звучит плохой шуткой.

Ухмыляясь, Дин зашагал к машине. Вспомнил свое предательское облегчение и пообещал себе сделать все возможное, чтобы привести Сэма в норму.

***

Сэм заснул в машине, закинув одну руку на спинку сиденья, а пальцами другой слабо сжимая бедро Дина. После откровений последних суток чувства Дина к брату не претерпели особых изменений, просто стали еще чуточку сильнее – он позволил себе эту чуточку. Сэм всегда значил для него слишком много – не удивительно, что отношения с ним перехлестнули все мыслимые категории. 

Вдобавок, что делу ничуть не помогало – или, напротив, помогало чересчур – стоило Дину абстрагироваться от их родства, и он не мог не видеть, до чего Сэм хорош. Сэм, развалившийся сейчас на сидении рядом: бесконечно длинные ноги широко расставлены, ширинка поношенных мягких джинсов обрисовывает контур расслабленного члена и – ч-ч-черт.

Ранним утром, когда Дин уже почти клевал носом, Сэм проснулся и выпинал его на пассажирское место, а сам сел за руль, чтобы Дин хоть немного вздремнул.

Дорога на юг заняла несколько дней. В первую ночь в безымянном отеле по пути к Индиане Дин впервые отсосал Сэму.

В заднице его член ощущался огромным, но во рту – непостижимым образом – казался даже больше; задевал стенку горла, вызывая рвотный рефлекс и желание выплюнуть. Но Сэм осторожно поддерживал под затылок широкой ладонью, смотрел сверху восхищенным, поплывшим взглядом, окупающим все страдания, – и Дин, смаргивая набежавшие слезы, брал в рот снова.

Другой ладонью Сэм отчаянно кружил над макушкой Дина, будто хотел зафиксировать его голову обеими руками и оттрахать в горло; подавался навстречу бедрами. Дина вело до дрожи – от того, как Сэм терял волю из-за его губ, как набухал и вздрагивал у него во рту. От того, как затрепетали под пальцами мышцы живота, напрягаясь в преддверии оргазма, и – рот наполнился густой горьковатой влагой. Первую порцию Дин проглотил, а потом отстранился, предоставив Сэму закончить рукой и поймав лицом теплые, вязкие капли. Мерзко, но в равной степени возбуждающе, а от лица Сэма, когда тот коснулся липкой кожи кончиками пальцев, пробки вылетели окончательно.

Сэм вернул услугу едва ли не с таким же удовольствием, с каким кончал в глотку Дина: чуть душу со спермой не высосал. Его рот обволакивал влажным божественным теплом, а после – целовал глубоко и обстоятельно. Дин избегал целоваться с другими после минета, а сейчас он чувствовал вкус собственной спермы, и ему даже противно не было. Может, потому, что часть себя Дин получал из губ того, кто и так являлся его частью. Сперма Дина равнялась сперме Сэма, и вкус у них был общий.

Дина опасно затягивало: посторгазменная нега, прижавшийся всем телом разгоряченный Сэм – так близко, что не различить, где граница между ними.

Слишком соблазнительно, слишком умиротворяюще, слишком волнующе, все разом – неверный курс. Им требовался правильный путь, безопасный: держаться рядом, но на разумной дистанции, вернуться к обычному образу жизни. Но почему в таком случае Дина не покидало ощущение, будто он отказывается смотреть правде в лицо?

***

Оттянуть момент встречи хотелось несказанно, но Дин стиснул зубы и доехал даже раньше назначенного времени. Надо значит надо – в конце концов, для всеобщего блага.

Достопочтенный гипнотерапевт Молли Шомон обитала недалеко от Монро. Она встретила их на пороге аккуратного офисного здания: невысокая, подтянутая, элегантно одетая блондинка с короткой стрижкой, лет за сорок.

В восемь утра на пустынной улице царила тишина. Молли внимательно оглядела Сэма с Дином с ног до головы.

– Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, – протянула она. – В самом деле, ха.

– Во плоти, – настороженно отозвался Дин.

– Вы представились в письме, но я не была уверена – сами понимаете, электронный ящик можно зарегистрировать на любое имя.

– Похоже, наша репутация бежит впереди нас, – заметил Сэм. – Может, вы уже и о моей проблеме знаете?

Она рассмеялась.

– Парни, о вас мифов сочинили больше, чем об иных монстрах, я понятия не имею, что из них правда.

– Парни, о вас мифов сочинили больше, чем об иных монстрах, я понятия не имею, что из них правда. Давайте-ка глотните, и посмотрим. – Она откупорила бутылку, наполненную темной жидкостью.

Дин смерил бутылку взглядом.

– Это еще что?

– Коктейль по моему рецепту из святой воды и нескольких специальных ингредиентов. Если вы люди, то бояться нечего.

– Порой мы уже сами сомневаемся, – задумчиво произнес Дин, но Сэм – надо же быть таким доверчивым идиотом – уже отнял у него бутылку и сделал здоровенный глоток. Однако лишь поморщился, не упал замертво и даже не задымился, что Дин счел хорошим знаком и приложился к бутылке сам. На вкус питье было маслянистым, солоноватым и мерзопакостным, но Дину показалось, он узнал некоторые травы, входящие в состав, и пронзительный привкус святой воды, что подтверждало профессионализм изготовительницы.

– Пока еще люди, – усмехнулась она, дождавшись, пока Дин проглотит. – Только сильно не расстраивайтесь.

Молли привела их в свой кабинет – примечательно неприметный – и отзеркалила вздернутую бровь Дина.

– Я работаю на полную ставку, помнишь? Не хотелось бы отпугивать нормальных клиентов мрачными штуками вроде вуду. Да и потом, я предпочитаю непыльную работу, большинство ритуалов порчи – не мой конек. Я имею дело с идеями, не с объектами.

Дин пожал плечами. Несмотря на нелюбовь к оккультизму и кучкующимся ведьмам с окраин, древнее и могущественное вуду ему импонировало.

Однако глаза Сэма загорелись: он как раз обожал копаться в сути, отделять концепции от ритуалов, и ему наверняка уже не терпелось расспросить Молли о ее методике.

Молли усадила их на диван, и Дин машинально расставил ноги, касаясь коленом Сэма, что не укрылось от ее пристального внимания. Она села на стул напротив, и Дин почувствовал себя нашкодившим школьником в кабинете директора. Только на этот раз он искренне раскаивался, хоть и ни в чем не провинился.

Она впилась взглядом в Сэма.

– Ты сказал, у тебя что-то вроде сверхъестественного посттравматического стрессового расстройства, вы нашли способ с ним справляться, но его хватает ненадолго. Пожалуй, я смогу помочь, но мне надо знать как можно больше. С твоего разрешения, я бы сама заглянула поглубже, но сперва хотела бы услышать твою версию.

Сэм сглотнул и глянул на Дина.

– Я… Со мной произошло кое-что не очень хорошее.

Дин закатил глаза.

– Он был в Аду. В Аду с большой буквы А, куда, к слову сказать, отправился добровольно, чтобы спасти эту несчастную планету.

– Ладно, но, если говорить честно, ее пришлось спасать в первую очередь из-за ме…

– Не сейчас, Сэмми.

– Надо же, – слегка шокированная Молли тихо выдохнула и покачала головой. –Некоторые слухи не врут. Ад… Но ты сумел выбраться?

– Спустя полтора года, – неловко ответил Сэм.

Она дернула рукой, словно хотела прикрыть рот, но сдержалась и схватилась за горло, глаза расширились.

– О, господи!

Дин мрачно засмеялся.

– Вы и половины не слышали. В аду время течет по-другому. Видите ли, мне разок пришлось там побывать, тогда я это и обнаружил. Поверьте, очень забавный опыт, – он отмахнулся от ее взгляда. – Со мной все нормально. Ну, условно говоря. Уверен, если бы вы порылись у меня в голове, нашли бы много всякой дряни, но я справляюсь. Мы здесь из-за Сэма.

– Так… господи, сколько времени он там провел на самом деле?

Дин широко взмахнул рукой.

– Полтора года здесь, наверху – сколько примерно, век адских пыток? 

Молли опустила сжатый кулак и уставилась на Сэма.

– Тогда... как ты вообще держишься? Я видела людей, которым хватило одного единственного взгляда в потусторонний мир, чтобы до конца жизни пускать слюни.

Сэм взъерошил волосы.

– Вот тут как раз веселье и начинается. Мое тело выбралось раньше, пело, плясало и не помнило об аде. А душа все еще варилась там. Когда ее вытащили и поместили обратно в тело – говорили, я не выживу. Я впал в кому, но... в итоге очнулся.

– Почему?

– Я... Дин, – Сэм беспомощно оглянулся на брата. – Из-за Дина. Я не мог бросить его одного здесь. И вроде как помнил ад, когда пришел в себя, но оказалось, Дин блокирует воспоминания. Если касается или хотя бы просто находится рядом. Но на расстоянии защита перестает работать, и я будто снова попадаю в ад и не могу... не могу.

– Господи, – произнесла Молли еле слышно. – Скажу вам честно, я с таким никогда не сталкивалась. 

Сэм уронил голову, и Дин положил руку ему на шею, взглядом заставляя Молли продолжать.

– Вы сумеете помочь? Мы в курсе, то, что он двигается и разговаривает – уже охренеть какое чудо, но зависимость очень нас ограничивает, делает уязвимыми. Он… мы хотим знать, можете ли вы помочь.

Молли разглядывала их какое-то время, не скрывая обуревающих ее эмоций, потом резко тряхнула головой и собралась.

– Мне надо подумать. Барьер от воспоминаний создан в сознании Сэма, если только речь не идет о каком-нибудь защитном заклятии, о котором вы забыли упомянуть. Так вот, барьер довольно мощный, но он – всего лишь психологический эффект, и он у Сэма в мозгу.

Сэм поднял голову.

– Я так и говорил! Как вы считаете, существует способ… 

– Перемонтировать схему? Взять разводки, которые твое сознание заземлило на твоего брата, и поменять заземление без ущерба для прочности защиты? Не так-то просто, но может сработать.

– Отлично, – выплюнул Дин. – Вот и отлично. Когда?

– Мне нужно сперва заглянуть в голову Сэма, если вы не против. Так сказать, попробовать почву.

Дин обернулся на Сэма. Тот кивнул, а затем засомневался:

– Две вещи. Во-первых, там... короче, будьте готовы увидеть нечто не совсем нормальное.

– Ты вообще-то в аду побывал, – мягко напомнила Молли. – Я другого и не ожидаю.

Сэм покосился на Дина.

– Нет, я не про ад. Всякое личное. Мы, конечно, не заключаем формальную сделку, но я полагаю, существует некое правило о неразглашении?

– О, боже, – пробормотал Дин и потер губы, стараясь не покраснеть. Молли задумчиво переводила взгляд с него на Сэма, потом понимающе вздернула подбородок. 

– Хм, о, ну, ладно. Естественно, я вам гарантирую полную и абсолютную конфиденциальность, если потребуется, могу дать клятву на чем пожелаете. – Она покивала. – Надо же, некоторые слухи гораздо ближе к истине, чем можно было ожидать.

– О, господи, – выпалил Дин, пытаясь забыть о том, что услышал. 

– Послушайте, – она подняла брови, – когда живешь между обычным и сверхъестественным мирами, как мы с вами, границы нормы так или иначе расплываются. Вы даже представить не можете, чего я только не повидала у людей в головах. Меня трудно хоть чем-нибудь шокировать. Так что не беспокойтесь, – она снисходительно улыбнулась, затем снова посмотрела на Сэма. – А что второе?

– Второе – будьте осторожны, – его голос звучал серьезно. – Мне хватает лишь послевкусия, отголосков – лишь тени того, что там кроется... – Сэм замолк, и Дин придвинулся ближе. – Пожалуйста. Будьте осторожны.

– Не переживай, я не шатаюсь по сознаниям людей без подготовки, – успокоила Молли и достала из ящика тяжелое ожерелье из ткани, кожи и металла, опутанное травами и чарами. – Древняя магия послужит щитом между нашими разумами, при этом позволяя мне видеть твой.

– Вы собираетесь приступить прямо сейчас? – спросил Дин.

Молли с Сэмом обернулись к нему одновременно. Молли моргнула.

– Да. Что-то не так?

– Дин... – начал было Сэм.

– Погоди, Сэмми, мне надо перекинуться словом с милым гипнотизером, хорошо? – Дин посмотрел на Молли и кивнул в сторону дверей. Она сжала губы, но последовала за ним. Дин понимал, что ведет себя грубо, но у него не осталось сил на церемонии.

В полутемном коридоре Дин скрестил на груди руки:

– Послушайте, я не хочу хамить, и я не сомневаюсь, что вы отличный специалист, но… Я вас не знаю. Для вас он, вероятно, очередной интересный случай в практике, но для меня он – все.

– Я понимаю, Дин, я понимаю. Я могу предоставить рекомендации от людей, возможно, даже вам знакомых, они могут поручиться за меня, если вы беспокоитесь…

– Срать я хотел с высокой колокольни на чьи-то рекомендации, – отмахнулся Дин. – Я беспокоюсь о Сэме и о том, что вы с ним собираетесь делать. Я хочу все исправить. Но если вы начнете тыкать его палочкой и разрушите то, что поддерживает в нем жизнь, если попытаетесь вылечить и сделаете только хуже – вы за это поплатитесь. Вы мне нравитесь, но я даю слово – это угроза.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не сломай его, я не могу потерять его снова, я не могу», – билось в голове, но казалось, стоит дать слабину и произнести нечто подобное, как он рассыплется в пыль. А остатков достоинства у Дина еще хватало.

Молли, конечно, не пришла в восторг от угрозы, но с вызовом встретила его взгляд и удерживала несколько мгновений.

Дин постарался не ерзать.

– Не надо меня гипнотизировать, – буркнул он, надеясь, что прозвучало грубо.

– Я не гипнотизирую, – ее взгляд и поза смягчились. – Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего рискованного. Я не заберу его у тебя.

Сэм высунулся из кабинета.

– Может, уже подпишешь чертово разрешение?

***

Неприметная запертая дверь в дальнем углу офиса Молли вела в темную комнату, из которой тянуло тонким запахом трав и дыма. Следовало догадаться, там творили магию.

Молли поманила за собой Сэма, но остановила Дина, когда тот попытался последовать за ним.

– Только Сэм. Мне нужно сосредоточиться, а я не смогу, если ты будешь шататься по комнате. Я не экстрасенс, но у тебя в голове так шумно, что даже я слышу. Полагаю, расстояние до соседней комнаты для вас, парни, в пределах допустимого?

– Да, – подтвердил Сэм. – До полусотни ярдов все в порядке.

– Эй! – захлебнулся Дин от возмущения. – Я не могу просто сидеть здесь!

Взгляд Молли смягчился, но остался непреклонен.

– Мне жаль, Дин.

– Все в порядке, – подал голос Сэм, и сердце Дина сжалось от ужаса при взгляде на него, слишком высокого, сгорбившегося в дверном проеме. Дин подошел, остановившись у порога, положил ладонь на шею Сэма и притянул к себе. Прижался лбом ко лбу, прожигая взглядом. Хотелось поцеловать, но слишком остро ощущалось присутствие постороннего, а Дин и с девушками не особенно любил демонстрировать отношения на публике, что уж говорить о родном брате.

– Будь осторожен, – рыкнул он. – Не делай глупостей. Я знаю, с тем же успехом можно попросить тебя не дышать, но просто думай головой. Я не могу…

– Буду думать, – мрачно пообещал Сэм, прикрыл глаза, набрал в грудь воздуха и аккуратно отодвинул Дина с дороги.

Похоже, звукоизоляцию в кабинете устроили на высшем уровне: за закрытой дверью Дин не слышал ни звука, как ни прижимал ухо к деревянной поверхности.

Он нервно ходил по кабинету, терзаясь мыслями, что Молли делает с Сэмом, как она сможет что-то исправить, как будет копаться в бестолковых запутанных мозгах Сэма, искать способ убрать его привязку к Дину. Он гордился Сэмом, где-то очень глубоко в душе, потому что ее слова подтвердили догадку: в защите не было ничего сверхъестественного. Никакой магии. Только самовнушение и сила воли Сэма, сдерживающая ужас за гранью сознания. Это все он, его Сэм, несгибаемый и готовый идти до конца, на что бы ни решился. 

Господи, как же он любит этого бестолкового чертова ребенка. Мужчину. Сэма. Блядь! Что они тут забыли?

Из комнаты еле слышно донесся крик, достаточно громкий, чтобы пробить звукоизоляцию. Дин среагировал, даже не успев осознать, что означает высокий жалобный звук, будто только и ждал сигнала. Подскочил к двери и пнул ее что было сил, однако та не поддалась. Отдача прокатилась от ступни до самых зубов, но Дин лишь продолжал ломиться всем телом снова и снова, вывихнет плечо – плевать, главное попасть внутрь. Дверь наконец качнулась, и Дин ввалился в комнату.

Полумрак смазывал картину, но Дин разглядел Сэма: тот лежал на полу на спине, выгнувшись от боли так, будто не мог вынести прикосновения к голым деревянным доскам.

Дин рухнул на колени и схватил Сэма в охапку, пытаясь прильнуть всем телом, насколько позволяла поза.

– Что ты сделала?! – проревел он. Молли съежилась у стены, закрывая руками лицо.

– Я ничего… О боже, я не думала, что так получится. Я ничего не делала!

На бесконечный жуткий миг тело в руках Дина одеревенело, тяжелое и застывшее, потом Сэм судорожно втянул воздух и обмяк. Дин поднял его, прижал к себе. Сэм словно напитывался его теплом, безвольной куклой вися на руках. Господи, о господи, оно все еще работало, связь не разрушили. На лицо Сэма возвращались краски, но глаза он так и не открыл.

– Он ведь... – почти беззвучно произнесла Молли.

Сэм обхватил пальцами руку Дина, еле заметным движением, от которого у Дина гора с плеч свалилась.

– Будет в порядке. После кошмаров бывало и хуже. Мне просто надо оставаться рядом, и ему полегчает.

– Мне так жаль. Но клянусь, я ничего не делала, лишь посмотрела. Возможно... из-за того, что вас разделяла стена, хватило лишь взгляда, чтобы ослабить защиту. Может, если ты останешься рядом, я смогу попробовать снова...

– Нет! – рявкнул Дин и крепче вцепился в Сэма. – Нет, я не собираюсь рисковать. 

Он снова посмотрел на брата: тот то ли потерял сознание, то ли спал, Дин никогда не мог определить наверняка. Затем с любопытством поднял глаза на Молли.

– Что вы увидели? Что там, внутри?

Взяв себя в руки, она выпрямилась и осторожно взглянула на Дина.

– Я почти ничего не успела рассмотреть. Пробиться в его разум было нелегко, а когда у меня получилось, Сэму стало плохо. Я хотела прекратить, но он велел продолжать, пока не... сам понимаешь.

– Да, типичный Сэм.

– Мне не много досталось: у него слишком прочная защита. В самом конце сквозь нее что-то прорвалось, и меня почти сразу выбросило. Но я в жизни не хотела бы такого почувствовать – а ведь получила всего лишь маленькую вспышку. Это… господи. Отголоски того, что он ощущал…

Она быстро перекрестилась привычным жестом, от которого трудно избавиться, хотя она, похоже, и не собиралась от него избавляться.

– А защита?

Молли посмотрела на Дина с благоговением. 

– Она сильна, так чертовски сильна. Его сознание – просто чудо. В нем словно тросы – проекции образов, множество тросов, перевитых вместе в единое целое – плотный щит из мыслей и чувств. Их много-много, они разные, и все так или иначе завязаны на тебя. Сила, и любовь, и семья, и защита, и долг, и забота, и чувство защищенности, и везде и всегда ты, в каждой мысли. И когда ты с ним рядом, прикасаешься к нему, он ощущает тебя, даже если сам без сознания, и это усиливает его щит.

Дин знал, что Сэм его любит, равняется на него и все такое. Когда-то, в темно-зеленые времена, он, бывало, сомневался, но проблема заключалась в том, во что превратились их отношения, а не в том, что Сэм относился к нему как-то иначе. Но слышать своими ушами, как много он значит для Сэма, казалось безумием. Он ведь просто Дин. Всего лишь Дин.

Но важно лишь то, кто он для Сэма

Дин прочистил горло, не смея взглянуть ни на Молли, ни на Сэма. Вместо этого уставился на догорающую палочку ладана на красной глиняной подставке у стены. Кольца дыма медленно плыли по комнате.

– Можно с этим что-то сделать?

– Н-не знаю.

Сэм шевельнулся, и Дин перевел на него взгляд.

– Привет, – сказал он вместо заготовленной тирады.

– Привет, – отозвался Сэм, оглянулся и снова завозился. Сел с помощью Дина и нашел глазами Молли. – Что произошло?

– Я тебя не держал за руку, вот что, – оборвал Дин. – И я говорил, чтобы ты не рисковал, а ты не послушал.

– Со мной все было прекрасно!

– У чувака на полу имеются возражения.

– Сэм, – вмешалась Молли. – Я всего лишь заглянула к тебе в голову. Гипноз ослабляет естественные защитные механизмы, а Дина не было рядом, и от одного лишь нарушения границ сознания твои барьеры ослабели настолько, что ад начал прорываться.

– Тогда попробуем еще раз, но теперь вместе с Дином.

Дин еле сдержал порыв встряхнуть брата как следует. 

– Нет, Сэм! Я не разрешаю.

– Хорошо, что моему сознанию не требуется твое разрешение.

– Это даже не обсуждается, Сэм.

– Молли, вы сможете это сделать?

Она посмотрела на них настороженно. Дин захлопнул рот, чувствуя, что из ушей вот-вот пойдет пар от беспомощности: Сэма было не переупрямить. 

– Не знаю. Я догадываюсь, как можно это провернуть, перепрограммировать твоей мозг так, чтобы все нити защиты вели к тебе самому, а не к Дину, но – я правда не знаю. Потребуется очень мощный гипноз, хорошо приправленный заклинаниями – и вуду, и более современными. Я такой сильной связи еще не видела.

– Каков риск? – спросил Дин в лоб.

– Скажу честно. Если я попытаюсь переключить разум Сэма с тебя на внутренние источники защиты, а замена пройдет неудачно, все сплетение узлов может распуститься. И я не уверена, что смогу связать их заново.

– И Сэм столкнется лицом к лицу с целым веком ада, сто процентов вырубится, а вероятно, и вовсе этого не переживет. Без вариантов. Без вариантов, Сэм.

– Дин, я хочу попытаться. Это моя голова и моя жизнь! Мы же только год назад обсуждали, что ты должен позволять мне принимать собственные решения?

– Это не одно и то же, Сэм, и это было не год назад, потому что год назад тебя держали в аду! Мы немедленно уезжаем, и все. Я сейчас выйду за дверь, и тебе придется пойти за мной.

– Я с места не двинусь. А ты все равно вернешься, когда я начну кричать.

Молли поднялась на ноги.

– Ладно. Знаете, что? Звукоизоляция в офисе у меня хорошая, – она показала на дверь, – так что я, пожалуй, пойду туда, а вы, ребята, пока тут все обсудите. Я не буду копаться у тебя в голове без вашего обоюдного согласия. И, Сэм, ты меня извини, но ты не видел то, что видела я. Твоя защита очень прочна, и рушить ее ради попытки изменить – просто безумие.

Сэм отодвинулся от Дина, отвернулся, плечи его напряглись, лицо застыло.

– Я хочу попробовать.

Молли подняла вверх ладони и затворила за собой дверь. Та заскрипела слегка – Дин ее повредил, но они тем не менее остались наедине.

– Сэмми, – тихо позвал Дин в полной растерянности. – Ты же не самоубийца. Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь все исправить, честно понимаю, но если уж она говорит, что игра не стоит свеч и ты, скорее всего, погибнешь, пытаясь, – спроси себя, стоит ли оно того. Я знаю, я не подарок, и знаю, что ты хочешь жить своей жизнью, но неужели тебе и правда лучше умереть?

Сэм долго молчал, все еще не глядя на Дина, тишина окутала их коконом. Дин старался ни о чем не думать, не хотел знать, насколько будет больно. Сэм даже не пытался отрицать, что готов умереть, лишь бы не зависеть от Дина до конца своих дней, и... Дину бы самому не помешала ментальная защита от этой мысли.

– Ты не заслуживаешь подобного, – наконец еле слышно произнес Сэм.

– Что?

Сэм вздохнул и повернулся к нему, все еще избегая смотреть в глаза. 

– Ты не обязан ухаживать за мной до конца жизни. 

Смысл слов доходил медленно, но Дин словно заново вдохнул полной грудью, и спертый воздух потайной комнаты показался ему слаще свежего запаха луговых трав.

– Чувак. Повторю вопрос. Что?!

Сэм, наконец, взглянул на него – с таким знакомым выражением, таким болезненным желанием, что сердце сжалось в груди.

– Дин, сам подумай. Ты за мной всю жизнь присматривал. С тех пор как осознал, что вообще значит ответственность. С тех пор когда еще действительно не должен был. А теперь я знаю, что ты хочешь жить своей жизнью, я видел, что под слоем дерьма – спасибо мне – ты был счастлив с Лизой и Беном. И несмотря ни на что, ты будешь в прямом смысле до конца долбаной жизни таскать меня на своем горбу? Нет, ни в коем случае. Как я могу от тебя такого требовать?

– Сэм... – Дин не соображал, за что хвататься. – Может, лучше было так и сказать? А не заставлять меня думать черт-те что. Вроде как ты и хотел меня чуть не с детства, но уж лучше кома, а то и смерть, лишь бы от меня не зависеть.

Сэм фыркнул.

– Да я хочу нормальной жизни для тебя в первую очередь, а не для себя. Но сказал бы я так – ты бы ответил, что тебя все устраивает и больше ничего не нужно. Потому что ты мне врешь, и даже сам этого не понимаешь.

– Сэм...

– Вот как сейчас, – вздохнул Сэм.

Дин открыл рот, закрыл. Пораскинул мозгами и наконец решился.

– Я вздохнул с облегчением.

– Ты о чем?

– Тем утром, когда осознал, что ты не исцелился. Я впервые в жизни радовался твоей боли – она означала, что я тебе нужен, – Дин покачал головой. – Тогда я пообещал себе, что приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь тебе найти выход. Потому что ненормально привязывать тебя к себе из-за того, что мне так хочется. Мне стыдно признавать правду, но когда я говорю, что не хочу другой жизни, что меня не пугает такая зависимость друг от друга – я не вру. Последний год с Беном и Лизой – знаешь, я был счастлив, в глубине души я действительно всегда подобного хотел. Отрицать это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним, мы оба понимаем, они слишком хорошо ко мне относились.

Он облизнул губы под пристальным взглядом Сэма.

– Я наконец обрел то, чего так сильно желал, но только тогда осознал, что в моей жизни не хватает главного – самой моей сути, смысла, без которого я ничто. Дай мне уверенность, что он у меня всегда будет – выбора нет, правда.

Дин уставился вниз, на ноги Сэма, не смея взглянуть ему в лицо.

– Можешь назвать меня ебанутым, зацикленным на младшем брате, с которым я еще и трахаюсь ко всему, но не называй меня лжецом.

– Мне кажется… Дин, господи, посмотри на меня! Из нас двоих у меня куда больше проблем с излишней привязанностью и замороченностью, – голос Сэма дрожал. Сэм подошел вплотную – так правильно, нажал пальцами на подбородок Дина, заставляя поднять голову. – Эй. Иди сюда, дай я…

Дин потянулся к губам Сэма, ткнулся носом в его щеку. На Сэме оставалось все меньше неизведанных мест, Дин знал наизусть каждый долбаный дюйм внутри и снаружи. Ему хотелось прижаться как можно ближе, приклеиться намертво, и чтобы никто и никогда не смог различить, где граница между ним и Сэмом.

***

Они ушли – слава богу, до того как увлеклись слишком сильно – но прежде чем уехать, Дин вернулся к Молли, велев Сэму подождать в машине. Сэм одарил его подозрительным взглядом, но Дин невинно развел руками, и Сэм оставил возражения при себе.

Молли удивленно вздернула бровь, и Дин выпалил в лоб:

– Вы видели защиту, когда были у Сэма в сознании. Не знаю, можно ли это в принципе оценить, но она надежна?

Пару мгновений Молли его изучала.

– Я бы не хотела отвечать…

Дин заледенел. Молли поспешно схватила его за руку.

– ...потому что я правда не знаю. Я никогда с подобным не сталкивалась, не встречала настолько мощной защиты. Не знала, что человеческое сознание вообще на такое способно. Но из того, что я увидела… похоже, она продолжает уплотняться, эмоциональные связи – тросы – сплетены очень туго, и в них вплетаются новые, более крепкие. Особенно ее усиливает то, что ты рядом. Сэм в этом нуждается. Думаю, ты и сам заметил, что ему становится лучше?

– Да. Ему здорово полегчало с тех пор, как он пришел в себя, и мы все дольше можем обходиться без прикосновений, расходиться на большее расстояние.

Она развела руками.

– Я не очень хорошо понимаю, о чем говорю, так что не лови меня на слове. Но я не вижу причин для того, чтобы связь разрушилась. Не знаю, насколько ее хватит, могу только сказать – береги брата. Чем больше времени вы проведете вместе, тем лучше ему будет. Чем крепче станет защита, тем дальше вы сможете отходить друг от друга, возможно, на мили, не знаю. Плохие воспоминания никуда не денутся, и я не рискну сказать: «Не беспокойтесь о них». Кто знает, как может повлиять на человека подобный кошмар, притаившийся в голове.

– Я буду начеку. Я буду рядом, какая бы дрянь не проявилась из его подсознания, – Дин потер губы ладонью. – Послушайте... Спасибо. Простите, что я вел себя как придурок.

Она пожала плечами.

– Не знаю, за что ты меня благодаришь, я, в общем-то, ничего и не сделала. 

Дин улыбнулся. 

– Вы помогли прояснить некоторые моменты. Жизненно важные моменты, о большем я и просить не мог.

– С вами все будет хорошо? Я знаю, что вы любите друг друга, это ясно как день, но это пожизненный приговор. Не всем такое под силу.

Если она собиралась напугать этим Дина…

– Я бы не назвал это приговором. Мы есть друг у друга, а это куда больше, чем некоторые неудачники когда-либо получат от жизни.

Повинуясь порыву, Дин сгреб Молли в объятие, сжал ее крепко и отпустил, улыбаясь.

– Даже не беспокойтесь о нас. 

И зашагал к машине.

***

Дин открыл дверь и забрался в салон – Сэм как раз широко зевал.

– Извини, – произнес он, закрыв рот. – Я дико устал. Похоже, сеанс гипноза, привет из ада и душевный стриптиз – многовато за один раз.

Дин кивнул, мол, твоя правда, и завел мотор.

– Что бы вы там с ней ни обсуждали, просто скажи, что не одну из страшных тайн, о которой я узнаю, только когда станет слишком поздно. Я сыт по горло таким сценарием.

Дин рассмеялся от неожиданности.

– Поверь мне, я тоже. Я в основном просто ее благодарил.

Сэм согласно выдохнул и завозился неловко.

– Боже, я труп.

– Так вздремни, – рассудительно отозвался Дин и подпрыгнул: Сэм развернулся и принялся укладываться головой ему на колени. – Сэм! Я за рулем! Что за бабские замашки!

Сэм дернул плечом, пихнув Дина в ногу. Башка с нелепо разметавшимися волосами тяжело, но приятно давила на бедро.

– Обо мне надо заботиться, – пояснил Сэм. – У меня был трудный день – два трудных года, вообще-то. И потом, никто не узнает.

Дин закатил глаза; пальцы словно сами собой уже перебирали волосы Сэма. С тех пор как тот пришел в себя – с тех пор как все началось – Дин довольно сильно пересмотрел свои взгляды на допустимые прикосновения. Раньше в этот список входили только хлопки по плечу и короткие крепкие объятья после спасения от неминуемой гибели. Дин покачал головой.

– Ты же знаешь, что это бред, – пробубнил Сэм куда-то в ногу, но его голос почти растворился в шуме мотора.

– Я думал, ты спать собрался.

– Я серьезно. Я не только о сумасшедших выкрутасах моего мозга, скорее, о том, что нас это устраивает. И... и все остальное.

– Все и раньше знали, что Винчестеры ненормальные. Можно считать, это уже наш фирменный знак.

– А если мы... – Сэм замялся, – разойдемся?

В защиту Сэма, в его голосе прозвучало такое же отвращение к банальности фразы, какое испытал Дин, услышав ее.

Подводные камни в подобных отношениях с братом: стоит попытаться использовать лексику, уместную для обычных пар, как все тело начинает ломать.

– Мы же не можем разъехаться.

Дин ткнул его в плечо.

– Все просто. Мы не разъедемся.

– А если...

– Чувак!

Сэм завозился, прижался щекой к ноге Дина.

– Я просто подумал. Знаешь, когда говорят – слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, обычно так и выходит. Сейчас у меня именно такое ощущение.

Дин не сдержал смеха.

– Сэм. Ты вообще жил нашей жизнью последние незнамо сколько лет? Где конкретно она была хороша? Если уж на то пошло, наши жизни слишком дерьмовы, чтобы быть правдой. Большинство людей пришли бы в ужас от нашей нынешней ситуации. Физическая зависимость от кого-то до конца жизни? Карантин и депрессия. И утешительный приз. Нам неебически повезло, что мы оба такие долбанутые и для нас это в порядке вещей.

Сэм поднял взгляд на Дина.

– Да ты поэт. Тебе бы в сценаристы на Холмарк. 

– Захлопнись, – Дин отпихнул от себя лицо Сэма. Тот неслышно рассмеялся, содрогаясь плечами, и закрыл глаза.

Солнце все еще висело низко, день обещал быть жарким. Дин вел машину куда глаза глядят – спешить было некуда. Совершенное отсутствие конечной цели – редкость, учитывая, сколько они колесили по стране. Дин не возражал: ему нравилась Луизиана. Он предвкушал, как они будут шататься по штату, может, в поиске охоты – одной из тех, что сами сваливаются на голову – а может, в поиске идеального плова с ветчиной. Куда ни приведет дорога.

**Конец**


End file.
